Je veux devenir son père
by Sei Otome
Summary: Pas évident d'être mère à dix-sept ans, d'élever cet enfant sans le père de celui-ci et en plus de continuer ses études. Maintenant dans la vie active, son passé familiale commence peu à peu à la rattraper. Mafia chinoise, Policiers corrompus, et familles chinoises solidaires. Qui peut bien vouloir détruire la vie qu'elle a tant voulu construire pour son fils adoré ?
1. Résumé

_**Je veux devenir son père.**_

Manga utilisé : Naruto de **Masashi Kishimoto**.

 **MAFIA**

 _ **Slice of life, drame, Romance**_

 _ **O.O.C, UA**_

 _ **Lemon (loin dans l'histoire)**_

 **Rating** **: M** **(Public Averti)  
**

 **Personnages principaux** : Sakura, Sasuke, Luoyue (O.C)

 **Personnages secondaires** : Univers Naruto.

« La vie c'est comme une boite de chocolat, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber » [ _Forest Gump_ ]. Elle, elle en avait déjà fait les frais mais elle n'avait jamais regretté quoique ce soit. Elle avançait toujours, protégeant ce que la vie avait mis sur son chemin. Sakura Yang, anciennement Haruno, Hongkongaise de vingt-trois ans, revient à la capitale japonaise espérant assurer un avenir sain à son fils de cinq ans, Luoyue Yang.

* * *

 _ **Extraits**_

* * *

 _"Je me suis battue jour et nuit pour avoir cette vie.  
_ _Je ne pardonnerai à personne qui voudra la détruire."_

 _"Qui veut enlever mon fils... "_

 _"J'espère que tu te souviens toujours de la promesse que tu m'as un jour faite..."_

 _"Ça paye pas de mine !"_

 _"Ça chie dans le ventilo !"_

 _"Tu baises pour combien, Salope ?"_

 _"Sérieux ! Le chinois est reparti ? Il avait peur pour sa bite ou quoi ? "_

 _"Évite ce genre de chose si tu ne veux pas finir dans la baie de Tokyo."_

 _"Si tu veux un jour aider papa ma chérie,  
_ _deviens la plus redoutable des avocates."_

 _Amicalement vôtre,  
_ _Sei Otome._


	2. Chapitre 1 - Je veux devenir son père

**Rappel concernant la fanfiction**

 **MAFIA**

Slice of life, drame, Romance, O.O.C, UA, Lemon

 **Rating : M (Public Averti)**

J'espère que ce tout premier chapitre saura vous plaire !

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Les derniers paquets du déménagement venaient d'être posés dans son salon vide. Après avoir eu quelques heures d'avion elle avait enfin débarqué dans la grande ville dynamique de Tokyo dans le quartier de Shinjuku. Son appartement était situé dans les hauteurs d'un building de haut standing, au dixième étage, ascenseur et balcon privatif, disposant de deux chambres, une cuisine, un grand salon et une salle de bain spacieuse. Elle avait tout de suite craqué sur l'appartement, il était proche de tout et surtout, il n'était pas très loin du cabinet où elle venait d'être employé.

Elle posa le dernier carton de sa chambre et commença à déballer ses affaires. Son appartement commençait à prendre vie et lui rappelait ses origines chinoises. Elle avait grandie entre les deux pays de ses parents, sa mère, Mebuki Haruno, était japonaise et tenait un cabinet médicale dans le district de Minato, son père, Kizashi Haruno, était hongkongais et travaillait pour une grande entreprise de prêts bancaire hongkongaise. Elle dépoussiéra le salon avant de se laisser choir quelques longues minutes sur le canapé ; c'était grâce à l'aide d'un des déménageur, elle avait pu monter convenablement le canapé d'angle et les deux lits qui occupaient l'habitation.

La sonnette retenti dans tout l'appartement, la jeune femme se précipita sur la porte en posant le plumeau et l'ouvrit après avoir vérifié par le judas l'identité de l'individu. Dans un large sourire elle salua sa meilleure amie, Tenten Wong, puis elle se baissa au niveau d'un enfant qu'elle serra dans ses bras. Il ne dépassait pas les cinq ans et arborait une tunique noir à motifs rouges en formes de nœuds porte-bonheur chinois. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux : sombres que la nuit. Il tendit ses bras vers le visage de la rose et l'enlaça tandis qu'elle le serrait fort dans les siens et le portait jusqu'au salon, le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de Tenten.

La jeune brune était sa meilleure amie depuis le primaire. Elles avaient toutes les deux fréquentées les mêmes classe jusqu'au lycée où Sakura a été contrainte de partir avec sa mère pour Tokyo suite au divorce de ses parents. Mais le lycée n'était pas une période dont elle aimait se souvenir et avant la fin de sa troisième année, elle était repartie pour Hong-Kong finir sa scolarité. Sa mère et elle n'était plus en bon terme, elle ne la voyait que de temps à autres pour des occasions importantes comme les fêtes quelles soient chinoises ou japonaises. En revanche, elle était très fusionnelle avec son père pour qui elle avait un immense respect.

\- Maman, regarde ce que Tenten et moi on a acheté.

Le jeune homme tendit un petit sac vert flashy à la Rose qui lui embrassa la tempe et remercia la brune. Elle sortit trois pâtisseries d'une boulangerie française qui était non loin de leur nouvel appartement, sur la rue principale de Shinjuku.

\- Et si je faisais du thé avec ça ? demandait la jeune mère en se levant toute souriante.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, avait simplement déclaré Tenten en la suivant vers la cuisine.

Sa longue qipao blanche aux bordures rouges épousait les moindres de ses formes, sa chevelure brune était relevée en deux chignons tressés tandis que ses yeux en amandes étaient de la couleur du topaze luisant dans la nuit.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies été accepté dans le cabinet de Shikamaru, la félicitait-elle en prenant trois assiettes et cuillères.

\- Oui, je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose envisageable. Son cabinet est quand même l'un des plus réputés de Shinjuku.

La bouilloire en fonte commençait à siffler et Sakura ne tarda pas à verser le liquide dans trois tasses également en fonte, y incorporant le thé vert au jasmin que son père lui avait offert avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si étrange que ça, Sakura. Les yeux intrigués de son amie se posèrent sur son visage, il a été là pour t'épauler pendant ta grossesse et il aime énormément ton fils. D'ailleurs ! s'exclama-t-elle en claquant des doigts, tu as pu l'inscrire dans cette école primaire ?

\- Oui ils l'ont acceptés, merci beaucoup sans toi et Neji, il n'aurait surement pas été inscrit. Et puis, elle n'est pas très loin de mon appartement une dizaine de minutes je dirais et à une quinzaine du cabinet.

Les deux jeunes femmes posèrent sur la table basse les assiettes et le plateau contenant le thé. Le petit garçon assit sur le canapé tenait dans ses mains une temari, une petite balle brodée japonaise que sa mère lui avait confectionné. Sa grand-mère était une des rare japonaise à connaître encore les secrets de cet art ancien et avait su l'inculqué à sa petite fille qu'elle voyait beaucoup plus souvent que sa mère. Si les petits enfants de son âge avaient constamment avec eux un doudou, le jeune homme avait avec lui cette balle nuit et jour.

\- Fais très attention mon chéri, c'est très chaud.

Le petit dodelina de la tête en prenant soigneusement la tasse des deux mains et la porta à ses lèvres en soufflant sur la surface de l'eau. Le thé avait le goût de celui qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dégusté chez le père de Sakura, il avait l'odeur de la maison familiale et la quiétude du jardin de la cour intérieure.

\- Dis maman, est-ce que grand-père va venir habiter avec nous ici ?

Tenten regarda Sakura tristement, le petit était très attaché à son grand-père et toute l'après-midi, la brune avait tenté de faire comprendre au jeune homme que pour l'instant il ne pourrait plus voir son grand-père. Sakura s'agenouilla face à son fils, posant sa main droite sur sa joue et son front contre le sien.

\- Chéri, à partir de maintenant maman va prendre soin de toi. On ira voir grand-père pendant les vacances car à moi aussi, il me manque.

Le noiraud opina et dans un grand-sourire il embrassa le front de sa mère. Tenten était légèrement rassuré même si le doute persistait encore un peu dans son esprit. Elle quitta l'appartement après avoir pris le double des clefs, au cas où il arriverait un jour quoique ce soit à son amie et rejoignit son petit-ami qui l'attendait en bas de l'appartement.

La chambre de son fils était entièrement rangée et montée. Il ne lui restait plus que la sienne à faire. Tout l'appartement mêlait modernité et tradition chinoise, elle ne voulait pas que son fils oubli ses origines mais elle voulait aussi qu'il s'habitue à la vie à Tokyo alors elle avait établi des règles dans l'appartement, elle ne lui parlait qu'en japonais mais chaque dimanche, il passait la journée à parler chinois. Egalement, la jeune mère avait inscrit son fils dans une école chinoise qui dispensait des cours à la fois en chinois et japonais.

Elle souffla longuement en se rendant compte que sa chambre était finalement terminée. Le lit double était proche du sol, les bordures blanches ressortaient du drap rouge bordeaux où un large cercle blanc représentant le clan de son père était dessiné au centre de la couette. La baie vitrée laissait voir un balcon large d'où elle pouvait admirer les lumières de la ville perdue dans les ténèbres. Une commode en forme d'escaliers montait sur le mur en face de la baie vitrée, à côté d'une penderie. Des décorations chinoises en formes de nœuds ornaient la chambre et quelques cadres photos de sa famille paternelle et maternelle étaient posés sur la commode et sa table de chevet.

\- Luoyue ? interrogea la Rose en marchant dans le couloir, le petit noiraud passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre en la regardant, viens voir la chambre de maman.

Il arriva en courant et en tombant lentement au sol, la jeune mère lui tendit les bras tandis qu'il relevait la tête les yeux légèrement larmoyant. Il passa un coup sur sa tunique et marcha en essuyant ses yeux en direction des bras de sa mère.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri, tu es un grand garçon. Lui disait-elle en le cajolant.

Il agrippa le col rouge de la qipao de sa mère en regardant la chambre et d'une petite voix il lui dit qu'il la trouvait très jolie. La rose lui embrassa une nouvelle fois la tempe en l'amenant dans le salon, ils s'allongèrent dans le canapé, le petit sur son ventre écoutait les battements de son cœur. La fatigue les gagnait après le déménagement d'Hong-Kong pour Tokyo, la longue journée d'emménagement et puis surtout les heures d'avion et de transport qu'ils avaient fait. Luoyue commençait à s'en dormir dans les bras de sa mère, elle le posa à côté de sa balle brodée et se lança dans la composition d'un repas simple et rapide pour leur première soirée. La nuit commençait à tomber un peu plus lentement en ce mois d'avril, elle posa son fils dans la baignoire alors qu'elle nettoyait la mousse de ses longs cheveux roses puis elle entra à son tour dans la baignoire, s'y laissant choir, son fils toujours près d'elle.

Ils avaient une relation très fusionnelle c'était notamment dû au fait que Luoyue n'avait pas de père, Sakura ne parlait jamais de lui, dans sa famille, le père de ce petit garçon était devenu un tabou. Le père de Sakura lui avait proposé à de nombreuse fois de retrouver « cet abruti fini » pour l'obliger à se soumettre à son obligation de père, mais la jeune fille avait toujours décliné. Sa dernière année au lycée avait été l'une des pire qu'elle ait connu et c'était essentiellement à cause de ça que son père avait demandé le divorce ainsi que la garde exclusive de sa fille. Sakura ne s'appelait Haruno que sur les papiers scolaires, son père ayant pris le nom de sa femme pour faciliter la scolarité de sa fille mais dans la vie courante depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses études, elle était connu sous le nom de Sakura Yang.

La rose s'était levée aux aurores pour préparer à son fils son bento, un petit panier repas pour qu'il puisse manger le midi à l'école avec ses camarades de classe. Elle mélangeait petit à petit les ingrédients chinois et japonais pour que Luoyue s'habitue progressivement à ce nouvel endroit. Elle nettoya les accessoires tout en se faisant couler une café avant de s'avancer dans le couloir et entrer doucement dans la chambre du bel endormi. Sakura le réveilla tendrement, lui embrassant la tempe puis ses joues rondes d'enfant. Il s'étira longuement en la saluant en chinois sans s'en rendre compte. La rose le foudroya gentiment du regard en lui faisant une grimace et lui mordilla la joue. Le noiraud se corrigea rapidement en souriant en voyant la moue que faisait sa mère et sorti de son lit rapidement en tenant la main de sa mère.

Assit à la table de la cuisine, il écoutait les instructions que sa mère lui donnait. C'était sa première fois à l'école ; à Hong-Kong, un instituteur venait lui faire des cours particuliers afin qu'il puisse passer du temps avec sa mère. Son grand-père pensait que c'était la meilleure chose pour son petit-fils qui déjà n'avait pas de père, si en plus de ça le système scolaire lui enlevait sa mère, il craignait que ce soit un choc pour le plus jeune. La rose expliquait sagement comment allait se dérouler la journée et que malheureusement, ils ne se reverrait que le soir vers seize heure trente. Le petit était peiné, Sakura le voyait bien, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix tous les deux. Le point positif dans cette affaire était que dans cette école, Luoyue avait déjà deux amis qui y étaient inscrits mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Elle l'habilla de son uniforme scolaire, un short noir et un pull bleu foncé avec le blason de l'école où il allait travailler. Quant à Sakura elle venait de finir de passer son tee-shirt rouge en forme de qipao dont les boutons tombaient sur la droite au-dessus de sa poitrine. Elle attacha ses cheveux roses en un chignon puis vint maquiller son visage d'un rouge à lèvre rouge.

La montre à son poignet indiquait sept heure et quart. Elle attrapa le cartable noir de Luoyue, le lui mis sur les épaules après lui avoir fait enfiler un manteau puis elle attrapa son manteau rouge, son sac à main et ses clefs. La porte se referma lentement sur un petit sourire satisfait de Sakura, c'était enfin chez eux, ce foyer qu'elle avait tant désiré pour eux deux était enfin réel. L'appartement repris son calme quotidien, seul le bruit de quelques goûtes d'eau résonnaient dans la cuisine.

L'école était à moins d'une quinzaine de minutes de l'appartement et à peu près la même distance jusqu'au cabinet où la jeune femme allait débuter. Arrivés devant les grilles de l'école maternelle, les petites mains de Luoyue s'agrippèrent un peu plus à la main de sa mère et elle l'entendait dire en chinois qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Sakura se baissa à son niveau, lui remettant en place ses cheveux qui avaient tendances à partir dans tous les sens puis elle sorti la petite balle brodée qu'il gardait précieusement dans son sac à dos. La jeune mère lui murmura des mots réconfortants, et lui assura qu'il ne serait pas seul. Elle le laissa à l'institutrice qui lui paraissait agréable puis partie sans se retourner elle savait très bien que si elle se retournait, Luoyue l'appellerait avant de se mettre à pleurer.

La rose traversa la rue principale de Shinjuku puis continua à avancer le cœur serré. Elle sorti ses clefs et passa son badge avant d'entrer dans un gratte-ciel. Le hall était vaste et sécurisé, un vigile la fit passer sous un portique lui demandant de sortir ce qu'elle avait dans les poches et d'ouvrir son sac à main. Elle récupéra ses affaires et se présenta à l'accueille afin d'y retirer des documents concernant son affectation. Dans l'ascenseur, elle analysa les documents relatifs à ses premiers clients au sein du cabinet Nara et souffla longuement, elle allait commencer par de gros poissons. Elle ouvrit la porte du cabinet en se présentant à la secrétaire, une jeune femme d'environ vingt-huit ans au cheveux court et aux yeux noirs. La pancarte sur le bureau affichait son prénom en lettres dorées : Shizune Kato, cette femme à la peau blanche portait un haut violet rappelant le kimono, un habit traditionnel japonais, et un collier de perles autour du cou. La noiraude se leva en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de l'amener au bureau directorial où le nom de Nara Shikamaru figurait autant en kanji qu'en lettre romaine.

Tout était bien ordonné, chaque dossier en instance de jugement était sur un côté de l'étagère tandis que tous ceux qui étaient classés étaient de l'autre. La Rose laissa un petit sourire naître sur son visage en reconnaissant bien là son ami. Shikamaru était ce que le commun des mortels appelait un génie ou un surdoué, qualificatif qu'il détestait car il estimait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre et qu'il y avait beaucoup qu'il devait faire apprendre aux gens. Après avoir passé ses examens terminaux à quinze ans, il avait été accepté sans aucune difficulté à Todai, son petit cabinet juridique servait différentes entreprises tantôt amis tantôt ennemis. Le cabinet Nara était réputé comme intolérable, Shikamaru n'acceptait aucune pertes, il ne prenait qu'un dossier que s'il était sur de réussir et jamais il ne perdait.

D'après Shizune, la secrétaire, Shikamaru n'allait plus tarder, la noiraude offrit un café à la jeune femme qui attendait patiemment dans ce grand bureau. Ses yeux de jades faisaient des allers-retours entre la baie vitrée qui offrait une vue à cent quatre-vingt degré de la ville et la bibliothèque derrière le bureau d'angle qui détenait un certain nombre de codes et de jurisprudences. La porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit dans un long souffle d'exaspération tandis que l'homme aux cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval raccrochait son téléphone. Il embrassa la joue de Sakura et dans un sourire s'assit sur son siège en cuir relativement confortable et dans lequel il aimait -par moment- s'assoupir après une grosse affaire résolue.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir ici, Sakura, commençait-il dans un sourire, comment s'est passé le premier jour de Luoyue ? Ça n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Merci Shikamaru, je tenais à te remercier pour l'offre d'emploi du fond du cœur, elle marqua une courte pause en sortant de son sac à main différents sachets de thé qu'elle lui tendit en cadeau de remerciement. Sinon, pour Luoyue... ça va être une épreuve pour lui aujourd'hui mais je suis sûre que ça va aller ! Après tout, il est avec Ran et Shu Hei, tentait-elle de se rassurer.

Il prit les sachets en la remerciant, un large sourire sur le visage. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, elle lui offrait des sachets de thé comme elle connaissait parfaitement les goûts de Shikamaru, elle était sa fournisseuse en matière première depuis leur première rencontre il y a environ six ans quand il était en première année de master en droit privé alors que la rose s'apprêtait à entrer en terminal.

Il tendit à la rose un dossier qu'elle avait déjà lu dans l'ascenseur et commença à lui expliquer comment fonctionnait son cabinet juridique. Celui-ci était occupé par sept personne, trois bureaux cloisonnées, chacun disposant de sa zone de travail, un avocat à obligatoirement un assistant qui vient en aide au premier afin d'alléger sa tâche et de permettre une vérification de chaque dossier pour éviter les erreurs juridiques ou personnelles. Il se leva en ouvrant la porte à la jeune femme et commença à lui faire voir les locaux. Le bureau directorial était dans le fond d'un couloir, en face à l'autre bout se trouvait le bureau Uchiha-Uzumaki, puis le long à droite se trouvait deux autres bureaux, Yang-Yoshino, et un bureau plus petit n'accueillant qu'une personne No Sabaku, la femme de Shikamaru qui avait conservé son nom de jeune fille pour travailler. Sakura sourit doucement à Shikamaru qui avait eu la gentillesse de ne pas mettre son nom maternelle sur la porte mais bien celui de son père. Elle s'appelait Sakura Yang, elle avait jeté celui de sa mère depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Le brun lui ouvrit la porte de son bureau afin qu'elle y entre et discute avec son associé, Saï Yoshino, un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux d'encre. Il venait de raccrocher le téléphone quand son patron entrait dans le bureau spacieux. Il jeta un regard surpris à la jeune femme se tenant aux côtés de celui-ci avant d'esquisser un sourire et s'incliner poliment en la saluant.

\- Sakura, il s'agit de ton associé, Saï Yoshino, 25 ans, célibataire, et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

La rose le regarda en comprenant ce qu'il tentait de faire. Elle le regarda déconcerté avant de se mettre à rire légèrement sous les éloges que le brun faisait de son associé.

\- Sakura Yang, enchantée, Yoshino-san. Elle s'inclina à son tour tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire.

Shikamaru lui demanda de s'installer à ses aises et qu'il revenait d'ici une vingtaine de minute le temps de régler une affaire urgente avec sa femme. La blonde avait salué Sakura de loin, derrière les vitres fusées du bureau, le téléphone à la main et un dossier volumineux dans l'autre. Sai s'approcha d'elle dans son costume deux pièces, un classeur dans les mains et le posa sur le bureau de sa collaboratrice. Il commença à lui expliquer ce que son prédécesseur avait fait et avait laissé en suspens quand il avait posé sa démission. Elle prit la matinée pour s'imprégner complètement du dossier en cours parlant d'un litige sur l'utilisation d'un brevet informatique concernant un programme d'amélioration du rendement. Elle savait déjà comment tout cela allait se terminer, elle pris un calepin et commença à noircir ses idées pour chaque problème qui s'offrait à elle.

Vers quatorze heure, alors que Saï avait quitté le bureau avec la secrétaire, Temari était entrée dans le bureau sans faire trop bruit en voyant à quel point son amie était plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle posa une tasse de thé sur son bureau ce qui fit relever les yeux de la rose sur son minois et dans un large sourire elle posa ses lunettes à monture noir sur le bureau avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Quand elles étaient seules elles se permettaient d'agir de la sorte, mais il était certain qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi ainsi si une tierce personne avait été dans la pièce.

Autour de leur tasse de thé, Temari se rendit compte que son amie n'avait toujours pas déjeuner. Elle lui attrapa la main, laissant son thé non terminée sur le bureau de la rose et l'emmena non loin du cabinet, dans un petit restaurant, un self-service, ouvert toute la semaine vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. Shikamaru les rejoignit une bonne demie heure après et autour d'un repas, ils se remémorèrent le stage que Sakura avait effectué dans le cabinet du père de Shikamaru aux Etats-Unis quand elle était partie là-bas pour valider son double master en droit international privé et public. La jeune femme avait fini par faire un _burn_ - _out_ à cause du stresse qu'elle accumulait et le fait que Luoyue n'appréciait pas beaucoup la vie en Amérique.

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que ta mère voulait te fiancer ?

Sakura souffla longuement après avoir pris une gorgée de son thé vert au jasmin qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Oui, sa mère voulait qu'elle revienne au Japon pour pouvoir la marier à un homme relativement fortuné avec une bonne situation sociale dans la société et qui acceptait les femmes avec un enfant en bas âge mais son père s'était déjà chargé de cette réclamation et l'avait renvoyé sans demander plus. Sa mère ne voyait que l'intérêt personnel, elle pourrait demandé à sa fille des concessions en appuyant sur le fait qu'elle les avait fait se rencontrer. Sakura avait elle-même refusé toute nouvelle approche, après tout, la famille Yang l'avait déjà fiancée au jeune héritier de l'entreprise chinoise Rock, une entreprise bancaire avec laquelle son père avait eu plusieurs différends avant de réussir à établir un statut quo. Elle connaissait le jeune héritier depuis la maternelle, et même s'il s'agissait d'une initiative de ses parents, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de s'engager avec l'autre. Lee avait déjà une petite-amie et Sakura ne voulait pas donner son cœur à un homme.

Temari posa son verre sur la table en regardant sa montre avant de finir son thé Oolong et de se lever rapidement, ils avaient beaucoup trop parlé mais elle reconnaissait qu'une pause de temps à autre leur faisait du bien d'autant plus que ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sakura.

\- Chaque chose à une fin, je dois vous quitter j'ai un rendez-vous avec un CEO. A demain Sakura ! à ce soir mon chéri. Elle embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Shikamaru et partie rapidement vers la sortie.

\- On devrait y retourner nous aussi, déclara Shikamaru en payant la note pour eux trois alors que Sakura s'interposait. Les plus jeunes ne doivent pas s'inquiéter des plus âgés quand c'est eux qui les invites. Et puis, pour l'instant, je préfère que tu achètes ce qu'il faut pour toi et Luoyue. Il posa sa main dans un geste tendre sur le sommet de son crâne puis sortie du bâtiment, la Rose sur les talons.

De retour au cabinet, Shikamaru amena la nouvelle dans le bureau Uchiha-Uzumaki afin qu'elle fasse la rencontre des deux derniers membres du cabinet. L'avocat était aussi jeune que Sakura, un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans aux cheveux et yeux noirs qui portait le nom de Sasuke Uchiha, son associé était en revanche une femme aux cheveux crépusculaires et aux yeux flamboyants. Au vu de leur proximité, Sakura compris très vite qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une simple relation de travail.

Le trio se salua poliment tandis que Shikamaru dont le portable sonnait avait une nouvelle fois interrompu sa phrase et dans une lassitude palpable il décrocha en retournant dans son bureau. Karin, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, s'était approchée de Sakura pour lui parler des dernières affaires qu'ils avaient à résoudre et même si le ton de défit et de fierté dont la jeune femme utilisait pour parler avec la rose ne semblait pas l'énerver, c'est Sasuke qui l'interrompu dans sa tirade lui rappelant que c'était lui qui se chargeait des affaires et que pour l'instant elle n'était qu'une stagiaire.

Sakura souffla une nouvelle fois, il y avait des gens hautins partout surtout dans le gratin et principalement chez les avocats. Shikamaru lui avait précisé lors de son tout premier entretient que Karin Uzumaki était la fille à papa du directeur adjoint de la Namikaze corporation et qu'elle était vouée à un brillant avenir dans le département juridique de cette même entreprise. Ce genre de personne ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème, elle les laissait faire leur vie tandis qu'elle faisait la sienne.

Sakura tendit un dossier à Sasuke, après tout, c'était un dossier en commun sur la société E spécialisé en aéronautique et dont la demande de rachat de certains terrains posait quelques soucis chez les écologistes. Le noiraud la remercia en prenant le dossier, légèrement surpris qu'elle se soit déjà familiarisée avec le dossier E.

La rose quitta le cabinet vers seize heure, son sac à main était remplie de dossiers numérisés et de dossiers papiers, elle savait que maintenant qu'elle était dans la vie active, rien ne serait comme dans son stage, elle pouvait être un peu plus sereine : elle n'avait plus de rédaction de mémoire, plus de soutenance, plus de contraintes avec ses stages. Maintenant, elle pouvait profiter de sa vie de jeune mère salariée et soucieuse du bien-être de son fils. Elle réceptionna son fils qui d'après son institutrice n'avait pas lâcher ni la porte de la classe et ni sa temari et qui n'avait absolument pas pleurer de la journée. La jeune femme le pris dans ses bras, lui cajolant ses petite joues et s'arrêta devant une boulangerie, lui offrant une pâtisserie qu'il aimait beaucoup, un gâteau de lune avec de la crème de lotus. Ce qui était incroyable à Tokyo, c'était que ses pâtisseries se vendaient facilement et toute l'année alors qu'en Chine, ces dernières avaient une symbolique et ne se vendaient généralement qu'à une certaine période de l'année, enfin, c'était surtout dans certaine partie de la Chine, maintenant afin de satisfaire les demandes modernes, la majorité des boulangeries vendaient en continuité.

Luoyue coupa grossièrement en deux son gâteau et tendit un morceau à sa mère. Ses petits yeux verts étaient brillant comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Sakura comprenait que cette journée avait été éprouvante pour son fils et qu'il cherchait par le partage de sa confiserie préférée recoller les morceaux de son petit cœur, si sa mère ne voulait pas manger la partie qu'il lui tendait, il prendrait surement leur séparation comme étant le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, alors que l'inverse se produirait si elle acceptait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour qu'il puisse y glisser le morceau avant de sourire chaleureusement à sa mère en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Elle posa le petit devant la table basse et lui demanda de sortir son agenda. Il était encore trop petit pour avoir des devoirs à proprement parlé mais elle savait qu'il avait deux alphabets à apprendre – en apparence surtout quand on sait que le japonais comporte des Hiragana, des katakana. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, posant une main protectrice sur ses côtes et le poussant contre elle, la jeune femme avait déjà établi que le soir, quand elle rentrait elle passerait du temps avec son fils, elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Après ses leçons, Luoyue pris sa balle brodée et joua avec dans sa chambre tandis que sa mère était occupée à faire la cuisine. Elle arrêta le feu brusquement en réalisant qu'il lui manquait bel et bien quelques ingrédients pour finir sa recette. Elle demanda à son fils de mettre quelques habits chauds afin d'aller au magasin le plus proche. Emmitouflé dans son écharpe verte foncée et ses gants chauds, il attendait sa mère sur le palier de l'étage où ils logeaient.

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, alors qu'elle fermait correctement le manteau de son fils, elle croisa le regard d'encre de son collègue de bureau, Sasuke Uchiha. Luoyue lui sourit timidement quand il s'approcha d'eux en les saluant tout en étant surpris d'apprendre que la jeune femme était mère célibataire mais comprenait mieux pourquoi elle partait aussi tôt du boulot.

\- Un ami de maman ?

La jeune femme embrassa le nez de son fils.

\- Juste un collègue de travail.

\- Comment il s'appelle ? demanda Sasuke en posant un regard plein d'interrogation sur le petit comme s'il tentait d'élucider un mystère.

\- Luoyue Yang, elle lui embrassa la tempe, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux. L'homme le plus important dans ma vie.

Le petit se mit à sourire à sa mère chaleureusement alors que Sasuke ne quittait pas l'enfant de ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sakura, il n'arrivait pas à la cernée, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup de facilité pour comprendre les gens, cette fille était pour lui une véritable énigme. En réalité, quand elle s'était présentée dans le bureau, il avait senti qu'elle n'était pas nette, et il l'avait automatiquement prise en grippe. Même Karin -sa collaboratrice- avait trouvé qu'elle était plutôt charmante mais qu'elle n'était pas une personne dont il valait mieux être trop proche.

Il posa ses yeux sur le visage de sa collègue, cherchant à analyser ses faits et gestes qui pourraient traduire un quelconque problème. Après leur boulot, il avait déjeuner avec ses deux collègues, Karin et Saï, et ils avaient trouvé qu'elle était plutôt une femme arrogante mais Saï, qui avait été le seul à prendre sa défense, avait avoué l'avoir trouvé vraiment remarquable, surement par ce qu'il était son collaborateur et donc l'avait vraiment vu travailler toute la journée.

\- C'est pas grand-père l'homme de ta vie ? avait demandé Luoyue en chinois sans s'en rendre compte, la fatigue commençait à le gagner.

\- Luoyue, répéta Sasuke en regardant l'enfant puis en regardant Sakura. Dis-moi, ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais...

Son portable sonna, il s'excusa rapidement en voyant qu'il s'agissait de son associé qui l'appelait concernant un dossier en cours. Sakura s'excusa à son tour, elle devait absolument finir sa cuisson avant que la marmite qu'elle avait mis sur feu doux finisse par être trop cuite. Elle attrapa la main de son fils et rapidement, elle se rendit au magasin de proximité. Elle autorisa son fils à choisir un dessert qu'il aimerait pour après le repas, et compléta son petit panier -il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve le temps d'aller faire les courses. Luoyue avait décidé de manger du flan au dessert de ce soir, après le petit potage que sa mère s'apprêtait à enfin terminer avec les derniers ingrédients pris à la va-vite.

En remontant l'étage, la porte de son voisin s'ouvrit brusquement sur une rousse en furie qui se calma rapidement en croisant le visage étonné de Sakura. La rose réalisa alors que Sasuke habitait le même étage, la porte à côté de la sienne. La jeune femme aux cheveux crépusculaire posa un regard choqué sur l'enfant puis sur Sakura.

\- T'es mère ?

Sakura souffla brièvement en demandant à son fils de rentrer dans l'appartement pour qu'il se réchauffe correctement. Le petit opina sans broncher et pris sa balle brodée avec lui et commença à jouer dans sa chambre. Sakura se retrouvait seule, face à Karin et Sasuke dont le nombre de question semblaient défiler sur le visage.

\- Mais t'as que 22 ans... souffla la rouge en la regardant de haut en bas.

\- Et donc ? sa voix était assez froide pour faire confondre Karin en excuse sous sa remarque.

Sakura avait reçu énormément de jugement, une mère de dix-sept ans, élevant un petit garçon alors qu'elle était elle-même en étude, beaucoup l'avait très mal jugée. Elle avait fait face à beaucoup de difficultés et avait toujours tout fait pour épargner son fils. Quand elle était au Japon, elle avait été très souvent brimée par les autres enfants de son âge. Ses cheveux n'était pas commun et beaucoup l'enviait pour son intelligence et le fait qu'elle était assez plaisante malgré l'acné et ses petites rondeurs. Elle avait fait face à beaucoup de moqueries notamment des filles qui pouvaient être très cruelles entre elles, ainsi dans son casier de sport elle avait retrouvé un pigeon mort, ses affaires complètement déchirés, des clous dans ses chaussures d'écoles. Sa mère l'avait obligé à se teindre les cheveux en noir à ce moment-là, afin de ne plus se rappeler de son mari qui avait des cheveux roses aussi, mais aussi afin que sa fille ne ramène pas plus la honte sur le nom Haruno.

\- Non rien... Juste... il a quel âge ?

\- Cinq ans.

Son ton était sec. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle la toisait d'un regard plein de défit. Elle la vit déglutir alors que Sasuke les observait dans son jogging gris, le torse dépourvu de vêtement.

\- Putain... lâcha la rousse, ça veut dire que t'as eu ton gosse à dix-sept ans... non mais c'est du délire... tu te rends compte que t'as foiré ta jeunesse avec _ça_.

La rose frappa le mur de sa paume de main, le regard supérieur. La rousse ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne put laisser aucun son.

\- Et j'ai réussi ma vie. Mes examens d'entrée à la prestigieuse école de droit de Hong-Kong en double cursus, mon double master à Washington. Mon fils parle déjà deux langues et commence l'anglais dans la prestigieuse école Chinoise de Tokyo, j'ai un travail qui paie bien, et je suis très heureuse comme mère célibataire.

Sa voix était volontairement sèche et supérieur. Son regard était aussi froid que la glace, toute l'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait ne représentait que la rancune. Elle avait l'impression que Karin et Sasuke ne la prenait plus au sérieux au vu du fait qu'ils avaient découvert qu'elle était mère célibataire et qu'ils cherchaient les hostilités avec elle. Ses instincts de mère protectrice avaient très vite repris le dessus. Déjà à la fac, les seuls qui la prenaient au sérieux étaient les professeurs avec qui elle avait la chance de pouvoir échanger et qui connaissaient plus au moins sa situation. L'un deux lui avait proposé même d'être stagiaire professeur assistant afin qu'elle puisse percevoir une petite paie pour son fils. Elle avait toujours sus s'organiser comme il se devait pour pouvoir concilier sa vie étudiante avec son travail à temps partiel mais aussi sa vie de mère célibataire. Elle remerciait énormément son père qui l'avait énormément aidé pendant ses années d'études.

\- Et le père ? Il ne vit pas avec toi ? avait demander Sasuke en finissant la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans la main.

Elle avait bien remarqué que Sasuke la regardait comme tous ces gamins qui la jugeait. On lui avait dit qu'elle était une fille facile, qu'elle couchait avec tout ce qu'il passait mais Sakura n'avait jamais répondu à toutes leurs conneries. Elle n'avait pas à exposer ses relations intimes à des personnes qui n'en valaient pas la peine alors, hormis son père et quelques amis, très peu était au courant de la vérité.

\- Mais putain ! Pourquoi t'as pas avorté ?

Le regard de la rose était aussi tranchant qu'une lame de rasoir. Ses yeux luisaient de colère, elle avait aimé Luoyue dès le début. En réalité, elle aurait pu avorter si elle l'avait voulu mais ses instincts s'étaient éveillés très vite et elle avait protégé son ventre des coups violent que sa mère lui avait mis quand elle avait su qu'elle était enceinte. Sakura n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère pour ses gestes, son père qui avait su quelques jours après pour le petit et pour l'état de Sakura était revenu de Chine pour voir sa fille et lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle avait simplement dit que cet enfant s'appellerait _Luoyue_ , spirale lunaire.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela vous concerne Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore un repas à préparer.

Elle coupa court à la discussion en rouvrant la porte et en voyant son fils attendre dans le _genkan_ -l'entrée- la tête contre le mur, le visage baissé sur sa temari, Sakura changea rapidement son visage en un sourire sincère et pris son fils dans son bras de libre. Elle referma la porte nonchalamment d'un coup de pied, la serrure automatique s'enclencha et elle se remis à la préparation de son repas du soir.

Après leur bain du soir, Luoyue avait catégoriquement refusé de dormir seul dans sa chambre. Sakura avait cédé à ses beaux yeux et s'étaient endormie l'un contre l'autre dans son lit spacieux. Le matin fut plus compliqué, Sakura qui était réveillée depuis cinq heure pour continuer de lire certains dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir avait finalement réussi à faire sortir son fils qui refusait de retourner à l'école. Si le premier jour s'était passé sans encombre, le deuxième était plus compliqué alors il avait fait promettre à sa mère de ne jamais l'oublier le soir et de toujours venir le chercher. Elle avait emprisonné son auriculaire avec le sien et l'avait promis de la célèbre phrase _« croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfers. »._ Luoyue avait finalement accepté de mettre son uniforme tout en commentant les habits de sa mère qu'il ne semblait pas du tout aimé. Sakura avait tout de suite compris qu'il faisait ça pour perdre du temps et ne pas se rendre à l'école. Elle lui embrassa la joue en lui disant qu'elle le trouverait toujours beau peu importe comment il était habillé alors le petit s'était mis à bouder gentiment.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sasuke sorte en même temps de son appartement, accompagné de Karin et s'étaient plus ou moins mis à la suivre. Dans un sens, l'école Chinoise de Tokyo était sur la route du bureau donc elle ne pouvait pas leur dire de changer de trottoir, d'itinéraire, ou encore de changer de boulot, même si l'idée lui était venu à plusieurs reprise. Les salutations avaient été très froides, seul Luoyue les avait gratifié d'un sourire timide avant d'enfouir son visage derrière sa mère. Sur le chemin, alors que Luoyue était un moulin à parole habituellement, il avait été très calme, un peu trop au goût de Sakura qui avait fini par le porter dans ses bras en se demandant ce qu'il avait. La Rose comprit rapidement qu'il était intimidé par Sasuke habillé de son costume deux pièces et de son manteau hivernal, alors que Karin portait un tailleur-pantalon noir et une doudoune couleur crème. Pardessus l'épaule de Sakura, le visage de Luoyue n'avait de cesse de scruter les deux personnes qui marchaient sur leurs pas et qu'il avait rencontré hier. En réalité, quand il était allongée contre sa mère, le petit avait poser des questions à Sakura qui l'avait profondément blessée et elle avait simplement répondu qu'il ne devait jamais parler avec ces deux individus.

La raison de la mauvaise humeur de Sakura était simple, Luoyue avait entendu des brides de leur conversation dans le couloir et avait fini par poser des questions comme « _qu'est-ce que c'est avorter »_ ou encore « _pourquoi est-ce qu'elle criait »._ Sakura avait légèrement paniqué en comprenant qu'il avait suffisamment entendu pour qu'il s'inquiète de ce genre de question et toute sa rancune s'était tournée vers les deux individus responsable de leur altercation tendue.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école Chinoise, Sakura laissa son fils en l'embrassant affectueusement à plusieurs reprise et dans un grand sourire pour qu'il ne s'inquiète de rien. Elle était ressorti, elle pensait enfin être débarrasser de ces deux suiveurs mais finalement, ils étaient rentrés dans une boulangerie à la va-vite et s'étaient achetés de quoi petit-déjeuner au bureau. La rose souffla intérieurement en se demandant si elle allait avoir la paix un jour. Elle passa son badge, puis le contrôle de sécurité avant de foncer dans les ascenseurs afin d'être seule mais ils avaient eu le temps d'arriver avant que l'ascenseur coincé au neuvième ne descende.

Elle entra dans son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise en se disant qu'elle allait se mettre à fond dans ses dossiers afin que sa mauvaise humeur serve à quelques choses et stimule sa production. Elle s'étira, faisant craquer ses articulations puis commença à pianoter sur son MacBook. Le dossier qu'elle voulait absolument terminer aujourd'hui était relativement simple et concernait des droits d'auteurs sur une œuvre protégée dont un particulier s'était approprié une grande majorité de celle-ci provoquant la colère de la maison de disque. Sakura défendait les intérêts de la société de divertissement et venait de leur envoyer un mail concernant les dernières clauses du contrat de conciliation.

Finalement, elle avait eu le temps de régler la plus par des dossiers qu'elle s'était programmée pour la semaine en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de gros dossiers comme elle le pensait au tout début. Elle avait une analyse rapide et sans faille dans beaucoup de domaine, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait été accepté en master deux _droit des affaires internationales publiques et privées_ à l'université de Washington. Elle avait eu la chance de faire un très long stage dans le cabinet prestigieux Nara, tenu par le père de Shikamaru, et un plus court au sein de l'ambassade de Chine de Washington. Elle avait dû faire jouer ses relations mais au fond, elle s'en fichait, elle était prête à tout pour assurer un avenir confortable à son fils.

Saï entra dans le bureau vers dix-heure et salua chaleureusement Sakura qui lui rendit ses salutations poliment. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait s'être concentrée sur les dossiers et ses mauvaises ondes s'étaient pleinement dissipées. Elle lui tendit deux dossiers sur des différends internationaux entres deux organisations non-gouvernementales qui s'étaient vues retirer leurs subsides par le Japon et l'autre qui ne pouvait plus venir en aide à la population du Kosovo, enclin depuis de nombreuses années suite à une grave crise étatique.

Saï la regarda légèrement bouche-bée, son prédécesseur n'avait jamais travaillé aussi vite et la rose avait déjà clôturé en l'espace de deux jours huit dossiers dont un qui était jugé dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il pouffa légèrement, elle était intéressante selon lui et il était sûr d'une chose : Shikamaru l'avait embauché non pas par ce qu'elle était une de ses très proches amies mais pour son efficacité et par ce qu'il savait qu'elle allait faire bouger les choses dans ce cabinet en déclin depuis l'affaire Namikaze que le duo Uchiha-Uzumaki avait royalement perdu en première instance. La notoriété du cabinet en avait pris un coup, si bien que le vainqueur s'était retrouvé avec presque deux-cent-dix millions de yens (1 615 110€) de dommages et intérêts.

Vers onze heure, elle sorti enfin prendre une pause et se rendit dans la salle de repos de l'étage. Appuyée contre le présentoir à côté du cendrier-poubelle, elle pris un café noir bien corsé. Ses épaules s'étaient raidie avec ses nombreuses heures de pianotage sur son ordinateur mais ça avait valu le coup. Ce matin elle avait terminé quatre dossiers, elle pouvait enfin s'avancer sur des dossiers peut-être plus épineux. Son téléphone portable dans sa poche vibra rapidement, un numéro chinois s'affichait sur son écran. Elle décrocha alors que Karin venait faire sa pause clope habituelle et que Shikamaru venait lui aussi se chercher un café.

\- Bonjour Lee, avait-elle commencé en chinois.

\- Bonjour, Sakura. Comment vas-tu ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

Shikamaru qui avait entendu le nom de Lee avait simplement hoché la tête dans un petit sourire en coin en signe de salutation à l'encontre du chinois. La rose avala une longue gorgée de son café avant de souffler en fermant les yeux.

\- Pas du tout, je suis heureuse de t'avoir au téléphone. Je vais bien, Luoyue aussi et sinon Shikamaru et Temari te passe le bonjour.

Le jeune homme s'était mis légèrement à rire, il savait très bien la rivalité qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Shikamaru.

\- je t'appelle par ce que l'entreprise de ton père commence à alerter des clans, afin d'éviter un problème de « hiérarchie », Neji et Tenten vont être dépêché à Tokyo pour te protéger...

\- Pardon ? avait demander Sakura en rouvrant les yeux brusquement. Comment ça un problème de hiérarchie ? je ne suis même pas dans l'entreprise de mon père et je ne prends pas les rennes en cas de décès du chef actuel.

\- Je sais, Sakura.

La voix de Lee était douce, il aimait beaucoup sa fiancée mais pas d'une manière amoureuse, elle était spéciale à ses yeux. A l'autre bout du fil, Sakura pouvait entendre qu'on lui tendait des dossiers et qu'on lui demandait de vérifier d'autres papiers, elle comprit qu'il prenait le temps de l'appeler alors qu'il était lui-même très occupé avec ses problèmes. Elle souffla, c'est qu'en effet, une chose grave s'était passé.

\- Une guerre de clan est en train de se préparer à Hong-Kong, une maîtrise de l'opium et un chamboulement hiérarchique vient de se faire hier soir quand les Ming, les chiens enragés de l'ouest de Hong-Kong ont tués l'héritier du tigre écarlate de Baoshan.

\- Quoi... Pourquoi ils ont été tuer un héritier de Shanghai ?

\- Par ce qu'il allait se marier avec une héritière de Hong-Kong... Tu comprends pourquoi on doit te protéger, toi et Luoyue...

Sakura souffla en finissant sa canette de café noir et en jouant légèrement avec les dernières gouttes qui résonnait dans l'enveloppe d'aluminium.

\- Pas besoin de les faire venir, ils sont déjà à Tokyo... Tenten m'a aidé à m'installer et Neji s'est occupé des derniers papiers pour l'école de Luoyue.

\- Sérieux ? C'est super ! je vais les appeler pour les mettre au courant. Sur ce, Sakura. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi, Lee. Passe une bonne journée et fais attention à toi.

Elle raccrocha en jetant sa cannette de café alors que Shikamaru lui agrippait le poignet.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? lui avait-il demandé en chinois.

Karin les observait du coin de l'œil, sa cigarette dans le bec se consumait lentement. Sa chevelure rousse attachée dans une longue queue de cheval haute lui donnait un air plus strict que détachée. Ses yeux cramoisies derrière sa monture noir montrait une pleine réflexion et une pleine concentration sur leur paroles. Sakura supposa qu'elle parlait et comprenait le chinois alors répondre en chinois ou en japonais à Shikamaru ici n'était tout simplement pas possible, cette fille aurait très vite compris dans quelle genre d'entreprise son père était.

\- Je déjeune vers treize heure, t'es libre, Shikamaru ?

Le brun opina en comprenant ce à quoi pensait son amie et convenu de lui donner les coordonnées par sms quand il serait l'heure.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Sei Otome**

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, le premier chapitre à la base fait trente-quatre pages Word... J'ai donc été dans l'obligation de le couper en trois parties sinon vous auriez décroché très vite de cette histoire. Il ne fait que douze pages ici. Le suivant ferra douze aussi et le troisième dix pages. Ils sont déjà totalement écrit, j'attends vos retour pour savoir si je continue de les poster ici.

Veuillez par avance excusez les fautes d'orthographes qui ont pu s'immiscer dans mon écrit. Je suis humaine... Et j'avoue que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup relu...

 _A la prochaine !_

 _Next time, I'll sleep next to you... well, maybe._

 _Amicalement vôtre,_

 _Sei Otome_


	3. Chapitre 2 - Je veux devenir son père

**Rappel concernant la fanfiction**

 **MAFIA**

Slice of life, drame, Romance, O.O.C, UA, **Lemon** (Très loin dans la fanfiction)

 **Rating : M (Public Averti)**

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre saura vous plaire !

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Sakura se rassit dans son fauteuil avant de constater sur son téléphone deux messages provenant de Tenten et Neji chacun expliquant qu'il prenait en charge la sécurité de Luoyue et la sienne. Sakura souffla en les remerciant. La famille Hyûga était une famille ancienne en Chine, pas aussi vieille que les Yang mais elle se défendait. Elle était associée aux arts martiaux et était chargée de la protection des Yang depuis des décennies maintenant. Tenten quant à elle, était la suivante de Sakura depuis qu'elles étaient enfants même si Sakura ne l'avait jamais perçu ainsi, elle la considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans son bureau, et se remis sur l'affaire Namikaze. La société a interjeté appel auprès du tribunal de commerce tout en sollicitant, en parallèle, le tribunal correctionnel accusant le défenseur d'escroquerie et de détournement de fond au près des juges du droit de première instance. Sakura n'avait plus une affaire Namikaze mais deux affaires. L'Uchiha n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle et il n'avait pourtant négliger aucun détail, alors la rose s'était demandé comment sa plaidoirie s'était passé ? S'il avait réussi à faire en sorte que l'entreprise Namikaze passe pour la pauvre entreprise soudoyée et accusée à tort d'un licenciement abusif.

En réalisant qu'elle devait soumettre son avancé à l'Uchiha, sa mauvaise humeur revint de plus belle et dans un long souffle bruyant elle se leva en prenant les feuilles qu'elle venait d'imprimer pour les remettre à celui-ci. Elle frappa deux fois avant d'entrer dans leur bureau, et déposa son compte rendu très détaillé de chaque passage qu'elle avait analysé. Plusieurs marques pages avaient été installés sur le haut des feuilles signalant les pages les plus importantes, elle avait stabiloté les noms, les faits reprochés par la partie adverse, et la solution qu'avait énoncé les juges du droit. Finalement, Sakura avait enjoint à son compte-rendu différentes jurisprudences et de la doctrine. Sasuke l'observa pardessus le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains en ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu travailler aussi vite et efficacement. Il avait beau avoir fait Tōdai, il n'avait pas la rapidité d'exécution de la jeune femme.

Karin qui s'était mise derrière Sasuke pour vérifier et au pire des cas, critiquer à cœur joie le travail de Sakura, s'était vite ravisée de le faire en comprenant qu'elle avait une méthode de travail très différente de la leur et qu'elle allait largement plus rapidement qu'eux. La rouge souffla avant de claquer sa langue contre son palais face à ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était du très bon travail.

\- J'aimerai avoir un avis sur ce dossier avant quinze heure aujourd'hui, j'aimerai pouvoir l'envoyer au service juridique de l'entreprise Namikaze avant seize heure.

\- Quoi ? non mais t'as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?

La rose avait la main sur la poignée de porte et jeta un sourire en coin au duo.

\- Quoi ? Vous n'en êtes pas capable ? Alors démissionnez.

\- Ne nous parle pas comme ça la nouvelle, crachât Karin en serrant sa mâchoire.

\- J'ai fait toutes ses recherches depuis hier et sur mes heures de temps libre, si vous n'en êtes pas capable d'en faire autant, vous n'êtes pas compétent pour ce cabinet.

Shikamaru qui avait ouvert la porte car un client devait avoir rendez-vous avec Karin attendait déjà depuis cinq minutes, avait un petit sourire en coin en entendant les paroles de Sakura. Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là, elle avait pu faire autant de recherche en si peu de temps alors que Sasuke et Karin était sur ce dossier depuis plusieurs mois. Shikamaru soupira, Sakura n'avait pas changé, elle et sa grande gueule était de retour et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de remettre un coup de pompe dans son cabinet juridique et il avait commencé par renvoyé ce lui qui ne faisait aucun de bénéfice dans son entreprise.

\- Bien, Uzumaki-san, ton rendez-vous de onze heure trente attend depuis cinq minutes, propose lui un café ou un thé si tu le fais attendre surtout que Shizune n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme se confondit en excuse et alla chercher son client tandis que Sakura retourna dans son bureau, Saï venait de lui poser un nouveau dossier. Elle l'inspecta rapidement, se familiarisant avec les faits puis commença à stabiloter tout ce qu'elle trouvait d'intéressant en jaune puis tout ce qui relevait de l'étrange ou de l'incompréhension. Elle s'arma d'un stylo rouge et marqua des annotations voyantes afin que tout lui soit plus facile à comprendre et à déchiffrer quand elle le relirait.

La jeune femme redonna ce même dossier à Saï quand elle partit à treize heure trente pour rejoindre Shikamaru dans un petit restaurant à une dizaine de minutes de leur lieu de travail. Il revenait tout juste d'un rendez-vous avec un représentant d'une entreprise de jeux vidéo et semblait plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Le comité de direction de l'entreprise avait rejeté le dossier qu'il proposait pour sauvegarder certains jeux tout en cédant certains droits d'auteurs car l'entreprise ne pouvait pas tous ce les accaparer, des maisons de disques revendiquaient les musiques, des maisons d'éditions revendiquaient la licence du _light_ _novel_ qui avait été adapté en jeux vidéo. Shikamaru avait beau s'impatienter sur ce dossier, son client était relativement têtu et demandait constamment des modifications.

Temari les rejoint quelques instants après, les cheveux trempées, la Rose la regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le déluge s'abattait au-dehors de l'établissement. Après avoir sécher ce qu'elle pouvait, elle s'installa dans un long souffle bruyant et commanda une assiette de brochette accompagnée d'un verre de Shochu. Pour que la blonde demande un verre de saké à cette heure-ci, elle devait avoir passé une matinée infernale avec cette ONG. Le serveur revint rapidement avec les plats dans les mains, et posa le verre de la blonde, un Shochu avec une tranche de citron. La jeune femme s'en empara rapidement, sans prendre le temps de le déguster avant de le poser et de se plaindre de son client qui ne faisait absolument aucune concession pour faire avancer le dossier. Sakura se mis à rire légèrement en pensant que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas encore d'entrevue de prévu comme elle venait tout juste d'arriver, elle avait un sacré ménage à faire dans les dossiers qui traînaient.

Shikamaru quant à lui souffla longuement en tapotant sa poche intérieure à la recherche de son paquet de clope et s'excusa pour aller fumer, laissant les deux jeunes femmes discuter de leur matinée. Avant que Temari n'arrive, il avait eu le temps d'échanger avec Sakura sur ce dont Lee lui avait parlé. Pour l'instant, il avait demandé à Sakura si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait décliné poliment son offre. Elle ne voulait pas encore plus s'imposer sur un ami, elle le faisait déjà bien assez sur Neji et Tenten. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste de costar-cravate, le visage tourné vers les épais nuages noirs, il tira longuement sur sa clope avant de recracher la fumée dans un long soupire las. Il n'avait pas que des clients licites dans son cabinet, il acceptait d'aider certains yakuzas et beaucoup de clans chinois, le père de Sakura faisait partie de ses clients. Il était plutôt bien placé dans les cartels chinois notamment grâce à sa quasi monopolisation de l'opium à Hong-Kong mais également par ce qu'il s'agissait d'une très ancienne famille chinoise. Sakura avait toujours refusé de reprendre l'entreprise de son père qui en quelque sorte cumulait deux emplois afin de ne pas alerter les autorités et se donner des alibis en cas de contrôle ou de problèmes avec les marchandises.

Sakura avait déjà réglée l'addition quand il revint à la table finir son café. Rien ne se passait réellement comme il le voulait pour les marchandises d'opium mais pour l'instant il faisait confiance au père de Sakura, il était sûr que tout se passerait bien pour la prochaine cargaison.

La rose retourna dans son bureau mais à sa grande surprise, elle trouva à sa place un jeune homme à la cravate parfaitement nouée et au regard céleste enivrant. Un dossier dans les mains, et une tasse de café posée à côté de son ordinateur portable, le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour dans son cerveau, elle arracha des mains le dossier confidentiel et d'une voix froide elle demanda au blond de se retirer de son siège sans oublier son café. Le blond la regarda stupéfait mais obtempéra alors que son collègue Uchiha Sasuke, était resté interdit sur le pas de la porte quand il avait voulu l'arrêter.

\- Excusez-moi mais... vous savez qui je suis ?

Sasuke s'était avancé rapidement en présentant ses excuses et en regardant Sakura.

\- Sakura ! la voix du noiraud était sèche, il s'agit du directeur financier de la Namikaze entreprise, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Mais cela ne lui donne aucun droit dans mon bureau.

\- C'est l'un de nos clients privilégier.

\- Et donc ? elle posa ses yeux de jade sur lui, son visage complètement fermé, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à y lire une quelconque émotion.

\- Si Nara-sama apprend que tu as ainsi traité un de ses clients, il t'en tiendra rigueur, lui avait-il murmuré en passant à ses côtés et déposant un feuillet sur le bureau de la rose.

En voyant que le jeune Uzumaki allait prendre le feuillet, Sakura s'en empara avant lui tout en le raccompagnant à la porte de son bureau, le faisant patienter comme tout client dans la salle d'attente. Les protestations et menaces de Sasuke n'avaient nullement fait peur à la Rose qui comprenait parfaitement qu'un client d'une telle renommée suscite beaucoup d'angoisse mais elle avait une règle d'or, traité tous les clients de la même manière. Et pour l'instant, elle avait son planning complet jusqu'au mois prochain, alors elle acceptait de sacrifier son dernier quart d'heure avant de quitter le bureau pour s'entretenir avec lui. Sous les yeux ébahit de l'Uchiha, elle pris le feuillet et commença à revoir les propositions de Sasuke, barrant toutes celles qu'elle voulaient qu'il revoit ou réaménage. Elle attrapa une feuille blanche et armée d'un Stabilo bleu-clair et d'un stylo-feutre noir elle commença à réagencer différentes propositions avant de la tendre de nouveau au noiraud.

Elle avait vu le blond faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente face à son bureau, Shikamaru l'avait accueilli avec un sourire de façade, il avait déjà expliqué à Sakura qu'il ne supportait pas son besoin de se sentir aussi supérieur par rapport aux autres et ses manies d'occuper un bureau et de lire les dossiers des autres l'insupportait à un point qu'il avait décharger l'Affaire Namikaze au duo Uchiha-Uzumaki, Karin étant sa cousine elle savait plus ou moins gérer la bête.

Saï entra dans le bureau après avoir salué le jeune directeur qui semblait discuté d'un problème assez grave au téléphone, ses traits étaient foncés et ses gestes étaient violent en fusant à droite et à gauche. il posa sur son bureau un paquet de café dont un macchiato pour Sakura et un latté pour Karin et dans un regard inquiet, il se tourna vers Sakura.

\- Dites-moi, Sakura-san, est-ce que c'est normal que.

\- Naruto Uzumaki attend comme un client tout à fait normal ? oui. Mais si tu veux bien lui demander d'entrer maintenant, dit-elle en soufflant et en posant ses lunettes sur ses dossiers, le visage dans ses mains, massant doucement ses yeux.

\- Je fais ça tout de suite. Mais vous devez partir à seize heure et quart, non ?

Sakura venait de réaliser qu'effectivement, il était bientôt l'heure pour elle de partir. Dans un signe de main, las, elle fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper et qu'elle ferait tout pour être partie à seize heure et quart. Le blond rentra furibonde dans le bureau en posant un regard de braise sur la jeune femme.

\- J'ai demandé à Shikamaru qu'il vous mette un blâme pour votre accueil.

\- Oh. Vraiment. Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour discuter de votre dossier, vous pouvez repartir, Uzumaki. En notant le manque de la marque de politesse à l'encontre de Shikamaru, elle en fit de même avec son client.

Le blond fulminait mais s'assit rapidement sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait présenté une fois entrée dans son bureau. Sasuke et Karin étaient également présents dans le bureau après avoir été prévenu par Sakura dans un rapide sms : « _N. Uzumaki-san = mon bureau »_

\- Vous savez que j'ai patienté deux heures dans votre foutu salle d'attente.

\- Donc, on a pensé à différentes approche concernant votre employé, soit vous concédez, soit vous concédez, avait dit Sakura sans prêter attention à ses véhémences.

\- Pardon ? je crois que je n'ai pas compris votre proposition, Sakura.

La Rose allait sincèrement s'énervée s'il continuait à manquer autant de respect à sa personne.

\- J'apprécierais que vous cessiez immédiatement ces familiarités avec moi, ou encore même envers mon patron, Shikamaru Nara. Insistait-elle sur le dernier mot.

\- En vérité, Naruto-nii, avait tout de suite enchainé Karin pour éviter un incident, la seule solution plausible serait que vous acceptiez les dernières propositions du juge et donc de payer la modique somme de seize mille yens... sinon, vous allez perdre. On a évalué chaque preuve qu'il avait à votre encontre.

\- Il en est hors de question !

Le Rose se massa longuement les tempes, Shikamaru l'avait prévenu, il était têtu. La société Namikaze fonctionnait avec cinq directeurs : finance, ressource humaine, commerciale, juridique et logistique, et malheureusement pour eux, Naruto était le directeur de la partie financière de l'entreprise et celle mise à mal par l'un de leur employé récemment licencié. En l'état, l'Affaire concernait un employé du service financier qui aurait détourné de l'argent à l'entreprise pour son compte personnel quand le service comptable s'est mis à avoir des suspicions à son encontre, il a été dans l'immédiat licencié. Le souci était maintenant, qu'il s'agissait d'un homme avide d'argent et demandait un dû important de dommage et intérêts, mais dans ce malheur, l'entreprise avait eu le temps de trouver des preuves concernant le détournement de fond qu'il avait opéré.

\- Ecoutez, Uzumaki-san, le tribunal criminel va s'occuper de la partie de l'affaire concernant le détournement de fond. Pour ce qu'il est du licenciement, le tribunal de commerce lui ne retient que les spéculations qui ont motivés le renvoi de cet homme.

\- Je comprends, mais ma réponse est toujours non. De plus, j'ai de nouvelles preuves concernant la fraude ! avait-il lâché, le visage crispé en jetant devant la rose un dossier volumineux qu'il sortait de sa serviette en cuir marron. Cet enfoiré a installé un logiciel qui lui verse de l'argent chaque semaine, le même montant ! assez petit pour qu'il passe pour une dépense courante mais assez volumineux pour qu'il s'accorde une vie très confortable ! S'il ne crève pas en prison pour le restant de ses jours, c'est vous qui y finirez.

Sakura le foudroya du regard, il avait le droit d'être en colère mais lui lancer le dossier comme si elle était son chien ne lui plaisait guère, tout comme ses menaces qui même dites sous la colère montrait ici qu'il s'agissait d'un homme impulsif, et ça, elle détestait. Elle ouvrit le dossier et commença à le feuilleter puis posa un regard sur ses fluos en soufflant, le jaune ne fonctionnait plus, le bleu allait rendre les armes tandis que le rose s'épuisait doucement. Elle checka mentalement s'il lui en restait à son appartement et se souvint en avoir mis dans le petit débarra qui lui servait de bureau improvisé.

\- Très bien, concédait-elle plus par ce que l'horloge affichait _et quart_ plus que par ce qu'elle acceptait le chalenge de l'Uzumaki. Pour l'instant mon planning ne me permets pas de vous recevoir avant la fin du mois prochain, mais je vous recontacte au plus vite.

\- Je vous enverrai des mails de rappels, avait-il dit cyniquement, mais vous finissez bientôt pour une employé de la société Nara. Si mon dossier ne vous plait pas, je n'hésiterai pas à solliciter vos concurrent. Je reste ici car ma précieuse cousine y travail mais bon.

\- Votre dossier me convient parfaitement. Quand je rentre chez moi, je continue de bosser sur des dossiers, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un « bourreau du travail ».

\- Alors, je vais vous faire confiance, ne me décevez pas comme a su si bien le faire Sasuke. Bonne soirée, Sakura.

Elle le salua brièvement en rangeant ses affaires et claquant sa langue face au manque de respect qu'il pouvait avoir pour eux. Elle pris le dossier complet concernant l'affaire Namikaze, ramassa son ordinateur gris sidéral dans sa pochette puis dans son sac à main, et fit un post-il pour signaler à Shikamaru qu'elle passerait récupérer demain matin la clé radial de l'immeuble qu'il venait de vendre dans le quartier Akihabara. Elle gratifia Saï dans un large sourire et un peu plus sobrement ses deux autres collègues avant de s'élancer dans l'ascenseur chercher son fils.

Sur l'allée, elle avait acheté deux muffins aux chocolats-caramels pour se faire pardonner de son long retard puisque finalement, Naruto l'avait interpelé dans l'ascenseur, lui demandant des compléments d'information à son sujet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et, sa façon de travailler et de recevoir l'avait en quelque sorte déstabilisé. Ils avaient échangé un bon quart d'heure dans le hall de l'immeuble, près de l'accueil, où Sakura lui avait payé un café -geste commercial selon elle. Il lui avait demandé de passer dans l'entreprise lorsqu'elle aurait le temps afin qu'il puisse lui montrer exactement comment fonctionne le logiciel frauduleux afin qu'elle comprenne comment opère le coupable mais Sakura avait soulevé une hypothèse plus sombre à l'Uzumaki : _peut-être que d'autre personne sont impliqués dans la manigance_ lui avait-elle dit en jetant son gobelet de café vide. Ce à quoi Naruto avait simplement froncé les sourcils et appelé son collègue, le directeur juridique afin de lancer un plausible appel à la fraude dans l'entreprise.

La jeune femme souffla en prenant son fils dans ses bras qui se mis à lui raconter sa journée après avoir pris son muffin. Une main dans celle de sa mère, il avançait en mangeant et en parlant des nombreux dessins qu'il avait fait et Sakura compris que ces « dessins » étaient en fait de la calligraphie chinoise. En regardant la bouille de son fils, elle s'accroupie devant lui et essuya son visage et sa main pleine de chocolat-caramel. Une femme en qipao s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en une tresse sur le côté et dans ses bras se tenaient une jeune fille du même âge que Luoyue. Le visage de Sakura afficha un grand sourire en les saluant chaleureusement, Tenten en fit de même et proposa de se poser dans un café mais en voyant l'étendue des dégâts sur les visages de Luoyue, elle convint en riant gentiment de rejoindre l'appartement de Sakura. La rose accepta volontiers, un peu d'eau chaude permettrait de retirer d'avantage de chocolat voir même un bon bain ne paierai pas de mine !

Le thé au jasmin qu'elles avaient pris avec quelques macarons achetés dans la boulangerie à deux pas de l'appartement était totalement finie. La petite fille de Tenten était sagement assise dans la chambre de Luoyue avec qui elle jouait à différent puzzle. Les deux adultes quant à elles s'étaient penchées sur le dossier Namikaze, Tenten avait sauté sur cette opportunité pour « démarrer » sa carrière de détective privée même si elle connaissait déjà la position de son mari à ce sujet. Mais dans un sens, elle s'en fichait, elle en avait assez de rester chez elle à s'occuper comme elle le pouvait pendant que son mari, un jeune journaliste travaillant pour une petite agence rattachée à la NHK travaillait jour et nuit. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, elle avait une maison s'apparentant à une villa construite dans les quartiers résidentiels de Shinjuku-Est et sa famille, comme celle de son mari, était relativement riche.

\- Comme ça en plus je peux faire une pierre deux coups ! je peux m'assurer de ta bonne sécurité tout en suivant tes clients. Qu'en penses-tu ? lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

La rose souffla en prenant de nouveaux Stabilo dans ses mains, notamment un jaune et en surlignant les nouveaux faits qui s'incorporaient au dossier elle se mit à sourire.

\- Très bien, mademoiselle la détective privée, que pensez-vous de ce dossier ?

En se penchant sur la table basse elle attrapa un de ses nombreux comptes-rendus et le lui tendit dans un petit sourire.

\- Oh. Oh. Et bien laissez-moi lire tout ça et ensuite j'émettrai des hypothèses, très chère.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux le gardez avec toi. J'en ai fait tellement de doublon que je ne sais plus quoi en faire. Donc si tu veux vraiment te lancer dans le métier, commence avec ce dossier. Lui dit-elle en se levant préparer une nouvelle théière au jasmin.

\- Du coup, je peux mener une vrai enquête avec ça ? où j'ai besoin de d'autres documents d'après toi ?

\- Tu devrais déjà t'enregistrer auprès du ministère, Tenten... commence par ça si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème avec la justice. Ensuite, je peux t'accrédité comme détective pour mon compte personnel.

Ran arriva en courant, deux grandes feuilles blanches dans les mains et les tendit à sa mère. Elle avait calligraphié en chinois le nom de ses deux parents, sa mère la gratifia en lui embrassant le sommet de sa tête tandis que Luoyue lui était resté un peu en retrait derrière l'encadrement du bar de la cuisine, Sakura essuya rapidement ses mains et regarda ses progrès d'un œil expert. Il avait correctement orthographié le prénom de sa mère et le sien.

\- Et si tu en faisait un pour Lee ? Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait très plaisir, mon chéri.

\- Tu crois ? avait-il demandé dans une petite voix.

\- J'en suis certaine. On lui enverra ta calligraphie par lettre. D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre dans un large sourire, Ran sur les talons qui lui demandait, en chinois, de l'attendre.

\- D'ailleurs, Sakura... j'aimerai que tu portes cette bague à l'avenir.

Une bague en argent était présentée dans une petite boite en bois, reposant sur un cousin blanc. Elle la pris dans ses mains et attrapa la main gauche de Sakura, lui enfilant la bague à l'annulaire.

\- C'est Lee qui l'avait donné à Neji quand il est retourné à Hong-Kong la semaine dernière. Cette bague de fiançailles t'évitera de recevoir des questionnements sur toi et Luoyue.

\- C'est un peu tard mais j'apprécie le geste. Merci, Tenten. Je le ferai savoir à Lee également.

\- Attends, on t'a déjà questionné sur toi et Luoyue ? demanda la brune en se levant légèrement et en lui tenant le poignet, ça va ?

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, trois fois rien. Mon collègue de travail, Uchiha Sasuke habite juste à côté de chez moi... et il y avait sa stagiaire avec lui, Karin Uzumaki qui nous ont vu, Luoyue et moi revenir des courses hier soir...

\- Je vais faire des recherches sur eux, murmurait-elle pour elle-même alors que Sakura se rasseyait dans le canapé après avoir ramenée la théière en fonte.

\- Tu sais, tu vas être vachement occupé avec le dossier Namikaze si jamais tu veux t'en occuper, bien évidemment, je ne t'y oblige pas. Donc es-tu sûr que tu auras le loisir de faire des recherches sur tous ceux qui me côtoient ?

\- Tu es beaucoup plus importante que tout autre dossier donc ma réponse est oui.

Sakura souffla sur son thé, en regardant Tenten par-dessus sa tasse, elle savait pertinemment que son amie ne lui mentait pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être la priorité dans sa vie, elle aussi avait le droit d'avoir une famille et d'être heureuse. Elle chassa ses idées en ingurgitant une gorgée de son thé au jasmin et se remis dans la lecture de son dossier. Tenten s'était attelé à la création d'un fichier Word où elle y avait fait un grand tableau relatant les faits et les noms des individus qui y étaient relatifs alors que Sakura s'activait à la lecture du nouveau dossier.

Sur l'écran d'ordinateur, la notification qu'elle avait reçu un iMessage de Shikamaru apparut rapidement alors que son téléphone vibrait rapidement sur la table.

 _Shikamaru  
_ _ **U Ok ?**_

 _Sakura **  
Yep !**_

 _Shikamaru **  
Alors l'Uzumaki ?**_

Sakura compris rapidement que c'était Temari qui envoyait les messages puisque son mari devait être en pleine organisation pour son voyage à Sapporo afin d'y rencontrer un de ses clients privilégiés, sa mère, tandis que de son côté c'était Tenten qui pianotait pour répondre à leur couple d'ami.

 _Sakura **  
La mort... manque de politesse impressionnant.  
Ce mec est grave !  
Il a demandé à ce que j'ai un blâme pour ma mauvaise « accueil »...  
Il espérait quoi ? Le caviar et un grand cru de Bordeaux !  
Ah ! je passe prendre la clé radiale demain matin chez le serrurier.**_

 _Shikamaru **  
J'aurai tellement aimé voir comment il était cette après-midi !  
il devait être rouge de colère LOL.  
Merci ! Shika prend le train demain à sept heure  
pour Sapporo et j'ai un rendez-vous à huit-heur...**_

 _Sakura **  
Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente ! )  
T'inquiète, y a pas de problème !  
Ça va aller pour déposer Shu Hei ?**_

 _Shikamaru **  
J'aurai aimé voir ça !  
Je vais l'amené plus tôt, pour une fois il ira à la garderie...  
Bon, je te laisse. On vient de finir la valise de Shika ! Bonne nuit.**_

 _Sakura  
_ _ **Je te raconterai l'histoire  
**_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki  
**_ _ **quand on se verra !  
**_ _ **ça marche, bonne nuit !**_

Sakura prit son téléphone rapidement, l'ouvrit sur sa messagerie et enclencha le mode selfie aux côtés de Tenten avant d'envoyé un message photo. Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que Tenten et Temari ne s'étaient pas vues, et même si leur fils étaient dans la même école, Shu Hei était déjà en primaire alors que Ran avait le même âge que Luoyue.

 _Shikamaru  
_ _ **Oh Tenten!  
**_ _ **Faut qu'on se capte quand j'aurai le time  
**_ _ **et quand mon boss voudra bien  
**_ _ **me laisser prendre un congé ! è_é  
**_ _ **Bonne soirée les filles !  
**_ _ **Bossez pas tard ! Surtout toi Sakura !  
**_ _ **(C'est un ordre de Shika  
**_ _ **qui au passage vous embrasse !)**_

 _Sakura: **  
Tkt pas pour nous ! ;)  
Tenten sera ravie de te revoir, Tema !  
Bonne soirée à vous aussi !  
Et au lit, sinon j'en connais un  
qui va pas se lever demain matin ^^**_

Son dossier était maintenant coloré et marqué de divers post-it et marques pages rose, bleu, vert et orange. Quelques jaunes trainaient par-ci par-là mais la couleur la plus voyante était bien la verte qui marquait chaque fait relatifs à une possibilité d'une organisation frauduleuse à plusieurs personnes. Tenten en était également persuadé et elle avait inscrit dans son tableau toutes personnes susceptibles de faire partie de cette organisation. Sakura avait appelé Naruto très rapidement pour lui demander un organigramme entièrement complet de tous les membres de la compagnie. Elle avait également rebrancher son imprimante fax et avait gardé un double vierge et réalisé plusieurs doublons, l'un contenant un marquages bleus pour les directeurs de chaque étape de la hiérarchie : le directeur financier qui avait sous son commandement les directeurs comptable, directeur de gestion, et le directeur de la Bourse qui eux-mêmes avaient chacun quatre intendants. Sur un autre doublon, elle avait fait figurer en rose-bonbon tous les équipiers de l'accusé ainsi que toutes ses connaissances dans l'entreprise, chaque personne qu'il côtoyait. Le problème était qu'elles ne connaissaient que ses relations au sein du secteur fiscale et non pas dans tout le service comptable.

Tenten soupira longuement, après avoir étudier chaque organigrammes et en faisant corréler chaque personnes qui figuraient dans son tableau avec l'homme. En prenant une grande gorgée de son thé, elle dodelinait de la tête en se disant mentalement qu'elle irait auprès de l'administration la plus proche de chez elle demain matin et qu'elle s'inscrirait comme détective privée. Ça l'intéressait beaucoup les commérages et les problèmes des autres, et puis, si elle pouvait se faire un réseau, ça serait aussi plus évident pour elle de protéger Sakura. Elle jeta un regard sur l'horloge de l'ordinateur légèrement paniquée, il était vingt-et-une heure passée et elle devait rentrer rapidement pour mettre sa fille au lit. Elles avaient fini par manger un poulet-curry chez Sakura et pris leur douche dans l'appartement pour gagner un peu de temps.

Sakura les raccompagna, Luoyue dans les bras, jusqu'au _genkan_ en les remerciant et en leur souhaitant un bon retour. Sasuke qui passait par-là les salua rapidement alors que Karin s'était arrêtée pour observer Tenten et sa fille. Elle hocha simplement de la tête pour les saluer tandis que Sakura se plaignait mentalement de leur timing.

\- Grande sœur, avait dit Luoyue dans une petite voix fatiguée, tu penses que papa sera content de ma calligraphie ?

Tenten se mis à rire doucement en lui caressant affectueusement ses cheveux noirs.

\- Oh que oui ! Il sera très heureux !

\- Oh donc ton gosse à un père ! il est où ? avait soudainement demandé Karin qui avait écouter leur conversation pendant que Sasuke ouvrait la porte de leur appartement.

Sakura reconnaissait très bien le tempérament emporté des Uzumaki, et surtout leur manque de politesse et délicatesse. Tenten la foudroya d'un regard aubépine mais Sakura lui présenta alors ses deux collègues rapidement sans répondre à sa question. La brune avait posé un lourd regard sur l'homme qui les avait salué rapidement, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu. Le bâillement de la petite fille dans ses bras les ramenèrent à la réalité, elle était fatiguée et n'allait très certainement pas tenir dans le métro.

\- Bonne soirée, Tenten, Ran. Avaient dit en cœur Sakura et Luoyue en refermant la porte sous les salutations de la mère et sa fille.

Elle pouvait entendre Karin pester dans le couloir contre le fait qu'elle n'ait pas eue ses réponses mais Sakura était plutôt satisfaite finalement. Luoyue assimilait parfois « Lee » et « papa » bien qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas son père. Tous les deux s'entendaient très bien, et s'aimaient beaucoup, mais Lee n'avait aucun sentiments amoureux à l'égard de Sakura. Au contraire, il la considérait comme une petite sœur qu'il voulait absolument protégé, d'où le fait qu'il avait été incapable de lui remettre cette bague de fiançailles en personne. Il était amoureux d'une jeune femme qui travaillait pour lui depuis maintenant trois ans, du nom de Fû, son adjointe et secrétaire personnelle. Sakura la connaissait très bien par le biais que Lee n'arrêtait pas de parler d'elle quand il en avait l'occasion.

La sonnette de son appartement la sortie de son canapé et de la douceur de son plaide. Ses yeux vert scrutèrent au travers le judas la silhouette de Sasuke qui se tenait une tasse de café et un dossier dans les bras. Elle regarda sa montre, minuit moins de quart puis souffla en lui ouvrant la porte.

\- Et ta petite amie ?

\- On ne sort pas ensemble. Je suis venu par ce que j'aurai aimé discuter du dossier Namikaze avec toi.

\- Entre. Lui dit-elle en refermant derrière lui. Merci pour ton dossier, je l'ai envoyé au service juridique, ils ont bien accusés réceptions du mail et nous recontacteront sous peu.

\- De rien, soufflait-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé après y avoir été autorisé. C'est pas comme si tu nous donnais des deadline insoutenables, dit-il en regardant les dossiers sur la table basse.

Il réalisa qu'elle passait vraiment beaucoup de temps sur le dossier et retira mentalement tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou penser en mal d'elle, elle s'investissait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Il regarda les doublons des organigrammes légèrement septique mais compris rapidement ce qu'elle faisait avec. Ses yeux d'ébènes scrutèrent le fichier Word ou le curseur clignotait à une même allures après la fin d'une phrase. Il y lisait un compte-rendu d'une quinzaine de page relatant diverses hypothèses sur le mode opératoire. Le noiraud soupira rapidement en se disant que lui et Karin allait surement devoir faire une synthèse demain.

\- Alors ? que voulais tu savoir ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui a eu le dossier ?

\- Simplement par ce que Shikamaru me la remis en me demandant d'y jeter un œil et c'est là où j'ai soulevé des hypothèses qui l'intéressaient. Ce dossier est une bombe à retardement, et sérieusement, au vu des dernières hypothèses qui sont les plus plausible, ça chie dans le ventilo, fit Sakura en détachant ses cheveux et en grattant son cuir chevelure en soufflant longuement.

\- Maman... fit la petite voix de Luoyue légèrement larmoyante.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chat ? un cauchemar ?

\- Pipi...

Son bas de pyjama était mouillé et il jouait maladroitement avec sa temari qui lui échappa des mains. Sasuke la récupéra en la regardant légèrement septique alors que Sakura partait avec le petit garçon jusqu'à la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre une douche et changer ses linges et ses habits. Elle l'allongea dans son lit, en changeant la veilleuse de chambre et en lui embrassant la tempe, Sasuke entra en tenant la temari et la tendit doucement à Luoyue. Il la pris solidement dans ses mains et recroquevilla ses bras contre sa poitrine, logeant sa tête dessus.

\- Tu veux un thé ou un café ? je pense qu'on va en avoir pour une bonne heure avant de finir la lecture de ta synthèse...

\- Je veux bien un café, merci.

Elle avait passé une bonne demi-heure à tout surligner et à encadrer tout ce qu'elle jugeait important. La synthèse avait été faite par Karin tandis que toutes les données annexes avaient été trouvé par Sasuke, jurisprudence, doctrine et beaucoup de document fournit par l'entreprise Namikaze qu'il avait dû vérifier et analyser afin de permettre une bonne gestion des informations. Sasuke avait fini par s'endormir sur ses dossiers, Sakura avait attrapé une couverture d'un des placards du couloir et la lui mis sur le corps tandis que la jeune femme, habituée à un rythme de travail soutenu, finissait la rédaction de son rapport. Elle avait fini par dormir trois heures aux côtés de Luoyue qui en sentant la présence de sa mère s'était collé à elle toute la nuit. Elle s'était finalement réveillée vers cinq heure trente, la sueur sur son corps la dérangeant particulièrement elle avait filé directement à la douche avant de faire un petit déjeuner pour trois.

Luoyue s'était assis sur le tapis et regardait durement l'homme endormi qui occupait le canapé. Il remercia sa mère quand elle posa sa tasse de thé au jasmin et quelques mets délicieux qui agrémentaient son petit déjeuner. Surement à cause de l'odeur et de la joie du foyer le matin, Sasuke se réveilla de sa petite nuit. Ses yeux rougit par le sommeil se posèrent sur Luoyue qui le dévisageait, son pouce dans la bouche et sa temari dans l'autre main. Le jeune homme le salua un peu maladroitement en regardant où il était et où il avait dormi avant de voir Sakura sortir de la cuisine et posé deux bols de thé au jasmin accompagnés d'un plat de riz et d'onigiri.

\- Ah ! heureusement tu t'es réveillé tout seul, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre... bien dormi ?

Elle posa son fils sur ses genoux après avoir posé le plateau, Luoyue avait déjà fini son bol de riz et entamé son thé.

\- Très bien, merci et désolé, avait-il dit dans un bâillement, tu n'aurais pas dû t'occuper de moi, j'aurai pu rentrer prendre mon petit-déjeuner chez moi...

\- Maman elle dit toujours que c'est mieux de manger à plusieurs, il agrippa le haut du tailleur-jupe de sa mère en regardant fixement Sasuke.

Luoyue était un enfant très possessif vis-à-vis de sa mère et savoir qu'un autre homme était ici chez eux lui faisait pensé qu'il essayait de prendre la place qu'il occupait. Sakura s'en était très vite rendu compte notamment quand Lee était rentré dans leur vie. Le petit avait mis beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter qu'il se tienne là, avec eux pour manger ou même pour dormir.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Sasuke Uchiha. Et toi c'est Luoyue ?

Le petit dodelina de la tête à sa question, légèrement intimidé par sa voix rauque.

\- Mon papa c'est le meilleur. Il est très fort en sport de combat.

Sakura souffla en riant avant de lui embrasser la tête. Elle avait raconté à son fils comment était son vrai père quand ils étaient tous les deux au lycée. Ancien capitaine de l'équipe de karaté, et surement l'un des meilleurs de l'arrondissement de Meguro, il avait été contraint d'abandonner le club suite aux examens terminaux qui nécessitaient une grande concentration.

\- Et il est où ton papa ?

Sakura se figea avant de regarder froidement son collègue de travail qui comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée de poser ce genre question. Il s'excusa avant de boire une longue gorgée de son thé en posant un regard sur le petit qui semblait peiné.

Elle l'embrassa longuement une nouvelle fois avant de lui demander d'enfiler son uniforme tandis que Sasuke posa ses yeux sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de ton mari ? dit-il en montrant du menton sa bague.

\- Par ce que ça ne te regarde pas. Tu vas au bureau pour quelle heure ?

\- Dix heure, avait-il dit en raclant sa gorge brulé par le thé qu'il venait de boire.

\- Tu n'y vas pas maintenant ? fit-elle surprise.

\- Non, le temps de prendre une bonne douche et de me réveiller et je serais d'attaque pour la journée... enfin j'espère. J'ai deux rendez-vous cette après-midi avec deux gros clients d'une société de jeux vidéo donc bon...

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et consultât ses mails en soupirant, Shikamaru lui avait envoyé un nouveau dossier à s'occuper en urgence. La plaie du dossier Namikaze était encore très présente, c'était un gros dossier qui n'avait pas été favorable tant pour lui que pour l'agence mais le nouveau dossier qu'il venait de dégoter n'était pas sans reste non plus.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, Saï m'en a parlé. C'est juste l'histoire de deux brevets non ?

\- Un peu plus compliqué que ça mais oui, là on va juste parlé de mes honoraires... et toi ? ça va le faire ? t'as dormi un peu cette nuit ?

\- L'histoire de trois heures de sommeil auprès de l'homme de ma vie ça ma requinquée, en voyant le visage septique de Sasuke elle rajouta, c'est de mon fils dont je parle.

\- Je m'en doutais...

\- Et du coup j'ai revu mon planning pour le mois, finalement je vais m'arranger pour aller cette après-midi au service juridique de la Namikaze Entreprise. Un certain Suigetsu Hozuki souhaite me voir apparemment.

\- C'est le petit ami de Karin, son fiancé d'ailleurs...

\- Je pensais que tu sortais avec elle.

Sakura se leva en débarrassant la table basse puis revint avec une éponge dans les mains.

\- Je suis le témoin de Suigetsu pour leur futur mariage. C'est mon meilleur pote, avait-il ajouter en se levant et en s'étirant de tout son long.

\- Maman ?

Le petit attrapa doucement la main de sa mère, la lui secouant gentiment. La jeune femme se pencha pour lui remettre correctement son écharpe noir et son bonnet avant de lui pincer affectueusement la joue. Elle pris son petit sac à dos et retourna dans la cuisine afin d'y mettre son panier-repas, _bento,_ et une petite barquette de jus de fruit. Luoyue lui attrapa gentiment la jambe gauche faisant rire sa mère alors que son visage boudeur se collait à sa cuisse en laissant échapper de petits sons grincheux. Sa mère le pris dans ses bras avant de le poser sur le plan de travail, sa main laiteuse passa dans sa chevelure noire tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur la paupière de son œil gauche laissant une petite marque de maquillage.

\- Tu es le plus important pour moi, Luoyue, maman t'aimera toujours.

Le petit lui sourit, elle venait de lui dire les mots réconfortant qu'il attendait désespérément. Elle le reposa sur le sol alors qu'il commençait à courir un peu partout dans l'appartement témoignant sa joie mais s'arrêta devant Sasuke avant de lui tirer la langue. Sakura qui avait assisté à la scène se mis à rire longuement en s'excusant auprès de Sasuke alors que Luoyue mettait son cartable sur le dos en chantonnant.

\- Bon je vais y aller. Merci encore Sakura, on se voit au bureau.

\- De rien. A tout à l'heure, dit-elle en passant une cape rouge sur son buste.

En bas des marches de son immeuble, Tenten et Ran les attendaient patiemment. La jeune fille se précipita vers son ami et le salua en chinois avant de le prendre par la main, répétant ce que leur maître leur disait _sur la route c'est deux par deux, donnez-vous la main pour ne pas tomber, et on ne traverse que quand le feu est vert._ Sa mère se mis à rire doucement, en saluant Sakura dans un large sourire avant de lui mettre un formulaire sous le nez. En fin caractères japonais, la rose pouvait y lire _déclaration de création d'une agence de recherches privées._ Elle releva les yeux sur sa meilleure amie après avoir traversé le passage piéton et souffla dans un sourire en le lui rendant.

\- Félicitation, Tenten, maintenant reste plus qu'à la mairie de t'enregistrer.

\- J'ai tellement hâte. Bon, Neji n'est pas encore au courant mais il finira bien par accepter... J'espère.

\- Tu devrais lui dire avant de le faire, au vu de nos passés, ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il refuse pour te protéger...

\- Je vais... essayer d'en parler avec lui ce midi, consenti-t-elle en embrassant sa fille avant de la laisser à la gardienne.

Sakura passa dans une ruelle alors que Tenten à ses côtés discutait au téléphone avec un membre de sa famille resté à Hongkong. Leur discussion animé avait obligé la rose à écouter ce qu'il se disait et compris rapidement que tout ça avait à voir avec la sécurité de Luoyue et la sienne. Elle entra dans une petite boutique de serrurerie, posa une liasse de billet sur le comptoir et récupéra la clef radiale des Nara, et une petite enveloppe contenant un badge de sécurité noir. Elle ressortie rapidement en voyant que Tenten discutait toujours au téléphone sur un sujet qui n'était pas sans preuve qu'un vrai problème voyait le jour à Hongkong, la tuerie de tout un clan pour une nouvelle drogue faite à base d'opium. Sakura la regarda longuement, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle écoutait mais au vu de l'heure qu'il était, elle se devait d'aller au bureau. Tenten fini par raccrocher et scrutait chaque passant qu'elles rencontraient sur le chemin de l'agence Nara.

A voix basse et en chinois, elle expliqua qu'une dizaine de corps avaient été retrouvés dans les hangars du port, l'un deux appartenait à un proche de la famille Hyûga. L'actuelle chef des Hyûga, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, Hinata avait chargé officiellement de protégé le dragon de jade d'Hong-Kong, c'était ainsi qu'il dénommait l'héritière des Yang, Sakura. La rose comprenait que ces personnes n'allaient pas tarder à s'en prendre à la famille Hyûga, aux Lee et pour finir aux Yang eux-mêmes. Tenten continua sur le fait qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à versé une somme importante à une société d'immobilier pour faire disparaître deux corps, l'un appartenant à un enfant de douze ans, héritier d'une société bancaire et le second PDG d'une entreprise immobilière.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens, c'est comme s'ils s'en prenaient à des personnes sans savoir réellement pourquoi, avait soufflé Sakura qui attrapait son badge pour entrer dans l'immeuble.

\- Ces gamins, je te promets de les trouver avant qu'ils ne te trouvent, Sakura.

Les yeux aubépines de Tenten ne mentaient pas, elle ferait tout pour tenir sa promesse. Et, même si une partie de Sakura refusait que son amie se mette en danger car elle aussi avait une famille, l'autre souhaitait plus que tout sa protection.

\- On fait toujours du bon travail ensemble, Tenten.

Le visage souriant de la jeune femme ravi le cœur de son amie, lui rappelant leur duo du passé, et l'excitation la gagna rien qu'à l'idée qu'elles puissent de nouveau former ce duo qui avait bercé leurs années de collège.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Sei**

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre ! Je vais poster les trois premiers chapitres histoire de voir un peu, ou peut-être tous. Ça va être suivant mon humeur et mon emploi du temps de cette semaine... J'étais censée bossé aujourd'hui et finalement je ne travail le qu'à partir de demain matin ! Donc bon, autant ne pas procrastiner et continuer sur cette lancée !

Bon comme toujours, veuillez par avance excusez les fautes d'orthographes qui ont pu s'immiscer dans mon écrit. Je suis humaine... et là par contre, je l'ai pas relu ! Je le ferai dans la semaine... j'espère ?

 _Portez vous bien !_

 _Next time, I'll sleep next to you... well, maybe._

 _Amicalement vôtre,_

 _Sei Otome_


	4. Chapitre 3 - Je veux devenir son père

En espérant,

Que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Je ne rappelle pas les genres de la fiction, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que vous les connaissez déjà.

Du moins, j'ose espérer pour vous.

Très bonne et agréable lecture à vous, chers lecteurs.

Sei Otome ~

* * *

I.

* * *

Luoyue avait finalement décidé de rentrer chez lui à pieds comme sa mère n'était toujours pas venu le chercher à l'école et que Ran était déjà partie depuis deux bonnes heures. Les yeux larmoyants, le petit garçon se remémorait le chemin qu'il empruntait habituellement avec sa mère. Il était simple, heureusement pour lui mais les bras puissant d'une femme s'enroulèrent sous son cou. Le noiraud la mordit fortement au bras avant de se mettre à courir le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait jusqu'au passage piéton bondé de passant. L'un deux l'attrapa par la capuche, l'empêchant de poursuivre alors que le feu était rouge. Les larmes du petit continuaient de dévaler ses joues d'enfant tandis qu'il observait tout ce qu'il pouvait attraper pour frapper l'inconnu qui le retenait.

La voix calme de l'homme le fit entièrement cessé ses pleurs et apparaître un large sourire sur son visage. Luoyue leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui, alors que la femme qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au passage piéton soufflait de soulagement. Maintenant qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il la reconnaissait, c'était une amie de la famille, Hanabi Hyûga. Luoyue lui présenta ses excuses en voyant l'état de son bras puis se focalisa une nouvelle fois sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges mi-longs et aux yeux magiques, une pigmentation assez spectaculaire tirant sur du bleu enrobé de vert. Il le prit dans ses bras musclés et d'un pas rapide ils rejoignirent l'appartement des Yang.

Hanabi avait mis le petit à la douche pendant que Gaara préparait le dîner du soir mais Luoyue observa quatre assiettes, ainsi fût-il surpris de découvrir que Lee était arrivé pendant qu'il prenait son bain mais que sa mère était toujours aux abonnés absents. Le noiraud s'approcha de son père adoptif, observant la chemise verte qu'il portait, trouvant qu'elle lui sied à merveille. Hanabi avait changé Luoyue lui faisant porter un changshan avec un haut bleu foncé et un pantalon noir, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait rappelé les règles de politesses chinoises.

Le noiraud s'inclina respectueusement face à Lee qui passa sa main dans sa chevelure noire brisant ainsi tous les codes. D'un geste las, il fit comprendre à Luoyue qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, chose que le petit ne se fit pas répéter et monta sur le canapé pour le pendre dans ses petits bras. Hanabi soupire bruyamment, son maître ne changeait absolument pas et avec Luoyue, personne ne respectait vraiment les règles de bienséances. Mais le plus jeune n'était pas dupe, même si tout le monde tentait de le cacher en créant une atmosphère détendue, leurs regards ne mentaient pas, tout le monde était inquiet pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

Lee donna quelques pâtisseries chinoises à son fils qui s'était enfin décider de parler, lui racontant comment était l'école, sa meilleure amie, Ran Wong, puis ses maîtres qu'il aimait beaucoup. Quand Lee le questionna sur le voisin d'à côté qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croisé dans l'ascenseur et sur le palier de la porte, Luoyue se mis à bouder en disant qu'il essayait de prendre sa place dans la maison. Son père s'était mis à rire doucement en lui caressant les cheveux mais même s'il agissait ainsi pour que le petit ne s'inquiète pas pour sa mère, il avait bien remarqué ses regards incessants vers la porte d'entrée et sur la pendule du salon. Puis la question fatidique tomba.

\- Elle est où maman ? avait-il demandé dans une petite voix étranglée alors qu'il constatait qu'il allait devoir bientôt aller au lit.

Hanabi le pris doucement dans ses bras, le cajolant du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas remplacer la chaleur de sa mère. Gaara prépara quatre tasses de thé qu'il posa sur la table basse alors que la télévision diffusait des informations sur des meurtres au niveau de la baie de Tokyo, dans un hangar près du vieux port. Lee lui pinça gentiment la joue avant de la lui mordiller.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu seul avec papa, ce soir ?

\- C'est par ce que maman ne m'aime plu, dit-il en pleurant, peut-être que maman ne veut plus de moi ?

Lee lui pris doucement la main en posant la seconde sur sa joue.

\- Maman va revenir, ne t'en fais pas, Luoyue. Mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, Gaara va devoir rester ici. Hanabi va s'occuper de Ran et moi, je dois m'occuper d'une affaire urgente... il lui embrassa la tempe, le serrant un peu plus contre son torse, tu es un petit garçon courageux, Luoyue. Vraiment très courageux.

\- Vraiment ? avait-il murmuré. Alors maman ne me déteste pas ?

Lee souffla doucement en posant remettant en place ses quelques cheveux qui venaient sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement, cherchant à trouver comment réconforter ce petit garçon mais les mots lui manquaient puisque lui aussi était en réalité mort d'inquiétude. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait dehors à la recherche de sa fiancée et sa servante mais il savait que Sakura ne lui pardonnerait jamais de laisser ainsi son fils. Hanabi lui tourna doucement la tête vers elle, plongeant ses yeux pareils à un morceaux de lune dans les orbes sombres de Luoyue. Elle remit correctement le col de son changshan, et essuya les résidus de larmes sur ses joues.

\- Ce que tu as fait dans la rue c'est très bien, si quelqu'un essai de te faire du mal : mords-le et cours le plus vite possible, avait dit Hanabi alors que Gaara acquiesçait dans un fin sourire.

\- Maman sera fière de moi ? avait-il demandé pleins d'espoirs dans les yeux.

\- Sakura t'aime plus que tout, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, la famille à un gros problème et ta maman doit s'en occuper. On ne sait pas combien de temps ça va prendre mais je sais qu'elle va revenir. Fais lui confiance.

Le noiraud se mis à sourire devant le visage sincère des trois adultes qui l'encerclaient. Lee donna les dernières directives à Hanabi et Gaara, ses deux hommes de mains, puis rejoignit son fils dans la chambre de Sakura. Même s'il voulait montrer qu'il était certain que Sakura allait bien, son dernier échange avec elle au téléphone ce midi, l'inquiétait au plus haut point.

Deux jours auparavant, trois hommes avaient coincé le petit Yang à la sortie de son école alors que c'était Temari qui devait le chercher car le bureau avec l'affaire Namikaze était devenu sens dessus dessous. Si son maître n'avait pas alerté Tenten venu récupérer sa fille à l'infirmerie, Luoyue aurait surement été kidnappé voir exécuté quelques heures après sa captivité.

Depuis, Sakura passait ses heures libres à faire des recherches sur les personnes qui en avaient après eux. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait repéré un homme qui la suivait quand elle se déplaçait voir des entreprises pour différent documents, c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait contacté son fiancé mais depuis, elle ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles. Son téléphone tombait immédiatement sur messagerie, impossible de la localiser, ni même de savoir si elle était toujours en vie.

Le petit s'était agrippé à Lee toute la nuit, le collant de très près. Inconsciemment, son corps montrait toute son inquiétude. Au petit matin, Lee, allongé dans le grand lit double, Luoyue sur le ventre, la tête blottie doucement sous les couettes, scrutait son téléphone. Il avait reçu un mail crypté avec une photo qui chargeait difficilement. Le décryptement pris un peu plus de temps mais finalement le mail s'ouvrir sur un message de Sakura lui faisant état d'où elle logeait avec Tenten, dans le quartier d'Ōta, au sud de Tokyo. Leur chambre d'hôtel ressemblait à ces hôtels d'homme d'affaire qui n'avait pu prendre le dernier train pour rentrer chez eux. Elles étaient près de la gare Heiwajima, et si ces nouvelles rassurait un peu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tombait constamment sur la messagerie quand il les appelait. Un nouveau mail encrypté lui parvient et mirent plus de temps à charger que le précédent. Sakura y avait envoyé un dossier crypté que son téléphone ne pouvait lire sans l'aide d'un ordinateur mais six photos se mirent à charger comprenant qu'il s'agissait de photos destinées à Luoyue.

Il réveilla doucement l'endormi en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne et en posant le téléphone devant lui, ainsi la première chose qu'il verrait serait le sourire de sa mère. Le petit se réveilla en sursaut face à la photo et pris le téléphone pour regarder ce qu'elle avait envoyé. Elle lui témoignait tout son amour en lui souriant et en lui montrant les photos qu'elle avait de lui sur son téléphone portable, Lee compris alors que les deux jeunes femmes avaient acheté de nouveaux portables pour ne pas être repérée. Un petit message était adressé à son fils qui s'empressa de le lire, du moins de ce qu'il arrivait à lire mais Lee fini par lui faire la lecture.

« Maman a dû finir un travail très important mais je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible mon chéri. Soi sage avec Lee. J'ai demandé à ce que Gaara t'enseigne les arts martiaux pour que tu puisses te défendre si tu es en danger. Mais ne t'en fais pas, maman va faire en sorte que jamais tu ne le sois. Je t'aime très fort mon chéri, alors sois fort jusqu'à ce que maman revienne. »

Le petit garçon regarda Lee en retenant ses larmes, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être loin de sa mère sans savoir où elle était et sans l'avoir au téléphone. Lee le berça doucement en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants tandis que Gaara entra dans la chambre précisant que le petit déjeuné était servi. Pour Lee, c'était la première fois qu'il devait se charger d'amener Luoyue à l'école, c'était une première pour lui mais il était certain de pouvoir réussir cette épreuve, et elle commençait par réussir à mettre correctement l'uniforme de son fils sans se tromper. La première épreuve terminée, celle du _bento_ avait été laissée au soin de Gaara qui avait un vrai chef cuisinier. La dernière épreuve consistait en l'amener jusqu'à l'école sans aucun problème. Il connaissait le circuit, ce n'était pas ça qui l'alarmait mais plutôt la possible menace qui régnait dans la rue.

Derrière la porte, Karin Uzumaki se tenait contre la vitre attendant que Sasuke Uchiha, ne ferme la porte. Gaara sortie à son tour de l'appartement et constata qu'une atmosphère assez lourde avait pris place. Luoyue se cacha légèrement derrière les jambes de Lee alors que celui-ci scrutait la femme aux cheveux crépusculaires. Gaara fit tournoyer la clef de l'appartement dans sa main ce qui attira le regard du petit garçon qui ne tarda pas à montrer un grand sourire.

\- Sérieux ? Alors c'est toi le père du bambin ? questionnait-elle en riant et en se penchant vers Luoyue.

Lee n'appréciait pas ses manières, pas de salutation ni de présentation. Il releva le menton, observant d'un œil sombre cette femme qui se tenait devant eux alors que Sasuke essayait de la tempérer et salua Lee et échangea sa carte professionnelle avec la sienne.

\- Avoir un gamin à dix-sept ans, ça ne doit pas être facile, hein... mais bon, heureusement que vous aviez vos parents pour vous soutenir financièrement.

\- Ça suffit Karin ! tonna la voix de Sasuke qui lui pris le poignet fermement.

\- Papa... Luoyue serra un peu plus le pantalon de Lee montrant sa peur devant la voix forte de son voisin.

\- Ce n'est rien Luoyue, Gaara se baissa et lui tendit un bonbon qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa veste noire.

\- Et lui c'est qui ? Le frère de Sakura ou son ex ? Oh je sais ! T'es son _sexfriend_ , quand le mari est absent, faut bien qu'elle déstresse. Mais d'ailleurs, dans quoi le papa travail ? Elle ne nous parle jamais de vous en plus. Votre femme est-elle vraiment amoureuse de vous ?

Karin avait en grippe la rose depuis qu'elle lui avait dit sa façon de penser de son travail. Une semaine auparavant, elle avait balancé un dossier sur le bureau de Sakura lui disant d'aller se faire foutre avec son dossier. C'était un dossier banal d'un divorce qui avait mal tourné et dont le mari, lésé par sa femme qui au final l'avait manipulé et s'était enrichie sur son dos, réclamait des dommages et intérêts. En lisant le dossier que Karin avait créée, Sakura était entrée en trombe dans le bureau de l'Uzumaki lui disant qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas comment elle avait pu arriver en troisième année à l'université de Tokyo (Tōdai) avec une rédaction aussi médiocre et une analyse aussi grossière. Elle lui avait à son tour rendu le dossier, lui demandant de le réexaminer, de faire un rapport complet et un début de plaidoirie qu'elle voulait pour le soir même. Sa deadline étant impossible, Karin n'avait pas réussi à tenir le délai imparti, aussi Sakura avait fini par l'aider sur le dossier, mais finalement, Karin avait trouvé ça encore plus humiliant et avait décidé de lui faire regretter amèrement et ce par tous les moyens.

\- Sexfriend ? la prononciation n'était pas la bonne mais suffit à Lee pour comprendre que Luoyue entendait des mots qu'il n'était pas censé connaître à son âge.

Le père s'approcha dangereusement de Karin, posant sa main sur sa joue puis sur sa bouche. Son regard abyssal la glaçait jusqu'à l'échine. La voix rauque, froide et basse de Lee monta jusqu'à ses oreilles et la pétrifia sur place.

\- Ouvre là encore une fois. Dis encore des mots obscènes devant mon fils et je t'arrache chaque dent, une à une jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de ta bouche.

Son corps tout entier tremblait face à sa menace ouverte. Luoyue n'avait rien entendu, occupé par Gaara à regarder quelques photos de doudou sur le téléphone portable mais il releva la tête vers son père qui relâchait très lentement le visage de la rousse.

\- Papa, l'école... je suis en retard...

Lee réalisa qu'il venait d'échouer lamentablement sur la troisième et dernière épreuve. Il souffla longuement avant de sourire à son fils, et le pris dans ses bras, l'amenant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. L'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki l'avait également pris. Le silence pesant avait été coupé par Luoyue qui mordait gentiment la joue de son père. Sasuke jeta un regard au roux sur son téléphone portable qui guettait depuis quelques secondes un plan de Tokyo et plus précisément de la baie de Tokyo visible depuis le quartier d'Ōta.

\- Rock-san, pourquoi Sakura n'est pas là ce matin ? avait demandé l'Uchiha en réalisant que sa collègue n'était pas là.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela vous concerne, Uchiha-san.

Ça façon de répondre était resté polie mais froide. Gaara posa son regard vert émeraude sur le noiraud, le jaugeant de haut en bas avant de suivre son maître quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Lee ordonna à Gaara de faire des recherches sur ces deux collègues même s'ils savaient pertinemment que Shikamaru en avait déjà fait sur eux avant de les embaucher dans son agence. Gaara opina et téléphona directement à son frère, Kankuro No Sabaku, qui travaillait dans une boite de renseignement privée à Shanghai.

Arrivé devant l'école chinoise de Tokyo, Luoyue regarda avec insistance Lee, lui demandant silencieusement s'il serait là pour le chercher ce soir. Lee balaya son inquiétude en lui rappelant qu'il était le fiancé de sa mère alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, il serait toujours là. Le noiraud lui sourit et rattrapa Ran qui était entré dans sa classe. Les deux enfants n'étaient dans la même salle mais ils étaient souvent ensemble pendant les récréations et les pauses déjeunées.

Luoyue posa son sac sur sa table mais le plus turbulant des enfants s'avança vers lui avec ses pas lourds et dégagea son sac violemment lui disant qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui à cette place. Ce genre de chose n'était pas anodin dans les classes d'une école de forte renommée et où seulement l'élite pouvait s'offrir cette scolarité. En comprenant que sa mère avait eu des difficultés à l'inscrire car il n'avait pas de père à proprement parlé comme Sakura n'était pas mariée, il avait préféré ne pas dire à sa mère qu'il était l'objet de brimades à l'école.

Il changea de siège mais l'enfant le poussa de son siège violemment, faisant qu'il tombe lourdement sur le sol provoquant les rires et chuchotements de ses camarades de classes. Quand le maître entra dans la classe, il lui demanda de se relever et de cesser ses pitreries provoquant de nouveau les moqueries de ses camarades. C'était quasiment tous les jours la même rengaine mais il n'en parlait pas à sa mère, ni à Tenten, ni à Ran. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter alors il comprit que peut-être est-ce la même chose pour sa mère. Pour ne pas l'inquiéter, elle avait préféré partir quelques jours pour s'occuper des problèmes de famille et ainsi revenir vers lui avec un grand sourire et le cœur léger.

A la fin de journée après leur atelier _découverte de la cuisine japonaise,_ Gaara et Lee l'attendaient devant les portes de l'école, quelques chuchotements se firent entendre quand il prononça le mot « papa » devant ses camarades de classe et personnels scolaires. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait voir le fiancé de Sakura. Beaucoup avaient fini par croire qu'elle leur avait menti sur ses fiançailles et le père de Luoyue. Le maître s'approcha de Lee qui tenait joyeusement son fils dans ses bras, lui cajolant les joues, et se présenta rapidement. Le père le dévisagea rapidement, se présentant à son tour d'une voix tirant vers le froid mais restait poli malgré tout. Il ne le sentait pas, pas du tout même. Peut-être était-ce simplement par ce qu'il ne supportait pas les écoles pour riches mais il savait que c'était la meilleure chose pour Luoyue. La sécurité y était accrue, afin d'entré il fallait présenter une carte d'identité ou un passeport à l'agent de garde qui permettait de passer le tourniquet, mais même avec autant de sécurité, l'incident de la dernière fois n'avait pas été stoppée par un simple tourniquet.

Lee détourna le pas, empruntant un autre chemin qu'habituellement pour retourner à l'appartement, son fils comprit qu'ils ne rentraient pas maintenant chez eux. Gaara avait ouvert un garage souterrain où une BMW noire aux vitres teintées était garée, il ouvrit la porte à son maître qui monta à l'arrière avec son fils, lui attachant sa ceinture de sécurité alors que Gaara montait à l'avant. Luoyue observait la route qu'ils empruntaient sans comprendre où ils allaient, et quand il posait la question, son père détournait immédiatement la question.

Le père semblait perdre patience, une tablette dans les mains qui affichait un document entièrement rédigé en chinois. L'enjeu était un acte de vente signé par un de ses concurrents au groupe Namikaze. Le fils aîné et bâtard du CEO, Deidara Namikaze, venait de laisser partir une somme d'argent importante pour acquérir trois usines en Chine, des usines biochimiques qui officiellement avançaient sur le clonage de cellule pour guérir des maladies mais qui officieusement étaient en réalité des laboratoires de drogues. Lee et le père de Sakura connaissaient très bien ces laboratoires puisqu'ils appartenaient autrefois à leur concurrent le tigre écarlate de Baoshan.

La voiture se stoppa dans un parking souterrain, les yeux de Gaara dans le rétroviseur panoramique croisèrent les iris obsidiennes de Lee. La portière arrière s'ouvrit sur Hanabi qui fit sortir son maître et posa un visage souriant en croisant les yeux inquiets de Luoyue, lui disant d'une voix sincère et réconfortante que tout irait bien.

\- Gaara, tu protèges Luoyue à partir de maintenant.

Le roux acquiesça rapidement en posant un nouveau regard sur le rétroviseur, observant le petit garçon assit derrière lui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Quand le jeune maître Rock entra dans l'ascenseur, disparaissant derrière les portes métalliques, il démarra à nouveau la voiture et conduit jusqu'au building où Sakura travaillait, les portières s'ouvrirent sur Shikamaru, Tenten et leur fils, Shu Hei. La voiture démarra une nouvelle fois, les deux petits garçons commencèrent à discuter entre eux, Luoyue un peu soulagé de voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait tandis que Shikamaru assit à l'avant discutait avec Gaara concernant la découverte d'un nouveau charnier. Les opposants des familles Hongkongaises s'en prenaient maintenant aux familles mafieuses de Tokyo qui avaient des possessions en Chine.

Shikamaru proposa de se rendre dans un restaurant au sein d'un hôtel dont l'un de ses clients était le propriétaire. Gaara obtempéra et se dirigea à l'adresse indiqué, proche de Kabukichō, le quartier chaud de Shinjuku. Arrivé devant l'hôtel, Gaara se présenta et demanda l'accès au parking privé souterrain, quelques secondes après, la voiture était conduite à sa place tandis que les cinq entraient dans l'hôtel. Shikamaru discuta longuement avec la réserviste qui après avoir eu le secrétariat de son patron fit monter les clients jusqu'au restaurant panoramique, dans une partie un peu plus intime. Les clients déjà présents dans la grande salle profitaient de la vue qui s'offraient à eux, montrant Shinjuku au crépuscule. La clientèle était essentiellement des couples riches, ou bien des hommes et des femmes d'affaires riches. Un plat garnit fut posé sur leur table alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commandé, le serveur expliqua que le propriétaire leur offrait ce présent en remerciement pour le divorce qu'il avait gagné face à son ex-femme qui réclamait la garde exclusive de ses enfants allant jusqu'à mentir sur le fait qu'il avait touché ses enfants. Shikamaru accepta volontiers le cadeau et proposa d'entamer le repas en commandant une bouteille de saké.

La pianiste jouait un air calme, le soleil avait totalement disparut laissant place à la nuit noire. La main de Shikamaru attrapa doucement celle de sa femme alors qu'une barmaid, théière en main, diffusant un arôme exquis de jasmin versait l'eau chaude dans cinq tasses. La jeune femme repartie après son service, leur souhaitant une bonne dégustation, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Shikamaru pour parler du sujet sensible.

Le restaurant n'avait plus beaucoup de client, d'un regard en biais, Gaara comptait deux hommes assit au bar dégustant un cocktail, cinq couples finissaient leur repas un peu plus loin d'eux, dont trois au niveau de la nouvelle pianiste qui avait pris la relève de l'ancienne proposant un répertoire très classique et mélancolique. Shikamaru fit glisser une clef USB sur la table, en parlant à voix basse en chinois, craignant qu'on surprenne leur conversation.

\- Sakura a répertorié tous les clients frauduleux, les clients créanciers et les chèques en blancs versés à la société Namikaze. Un rapport très détaillé de la situation de l'entreprise ainsi que divers documents sur les ventes qui lui a été donné par une de ses sources au sein de l'entreprise.

\- Les rapports d'activités sont cryptés ? avait demandé Gaara en donnant son téléphone à Luoyue pour qu'il joue un peu avec et n'écoute pas leur conversation, tiens révise tes Kana crevette.

Luoyue bouda mais Shu Hei regarda par-dessus son épaule et commença à le challenger sur celui qui ferait un meilleur score que l'autre. Temari sourit tendrement à son fils, comprenant qu'il savait que leur discussion ne devait pas être écouter.

\- Je les ai encryptés pour que seulement toi puisse l'ouvrir avec cette clef, elle posa à son tour une clef USB sur la table. Il y a énormément de client et même sakura ne sait pas par lequel commencé.

\- Et Lee ? avait demandé Shikamaru en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

\- Il est avec Hanabi en ce moment même, il devait rencontrer le fils aîné de l'entreprise Namikaze.

Shikamaru pris un document qu'il avait mis dans le sac à main de sa femme et commença à le feuilleté rapidement, recherchant un passage important qu'il voulait montrer à Gaara.

\- Le frère de Naruto ? avait demandé Temari curieuse.

\- Oui, de ce que j'ai compris, c'est son demi-frère. Après des études de psychologie, il a été embauché par son père pour être au département des ventes mais il a fini par atteindre le poste de d'adjoint du CEO.

\- C'est incroyable d'arriver aussi vite et aussi jeune à ce poste, avait murmuré Temari en finissant son thé un peu décontenancé.

Elle posa un regard en biais sur les barmans qui astiquaient les verres jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent, une femme aux longs cheveux blancs venait d'entrée dans le bar raffiné et commandait un verre de Shochu. Elle avait une voix mélodieuse et douce. La blanche posa son regard sur la partie restaurant, et sourit doucement à Temari qui sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle ne la sentait pas.

\- Et si on rentrait ? proposa Gaara qui avait aussi cette inquiétude naissante dans le vente.

Shikamaru fini sa tasse rapidement et fit signe à la serveuse qui débarrassait qu'il souhaitait payer. Celle-ci arriva un sourire sur le visage et tendit l'appareil au brun qui passa rapidement sa carte. Elle les remercia dans un sourire, et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Les cinq descendirent rapidement jusqu'au parking souterrain récupérer leur voiture. Cette fille leur avait souri quand ils étaient passés à côté d'elle, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Shikamaru sentant que tout dégénérait donnaient des indications quant au lieu où ils devaient se rendre, sans l'entrer dans le GPS de la voiture. Au croisement d'une rue, il ordonna de tourner à droite, puis encore à droite avant de pénétrer à proprement parler dans le quartier de Kabukichō. Il fit stopper la voiture dans un garage et pris sa femme par la taille et son fils dans ses bras avant d'avancer vers des ruelles plus sombres.

Gaara, Luoyue dans ses bras, courrait derrière le couple, d'un regard méfiant il scrutait chaque passants ou prostituées. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le couple entra dans un immeuble et montèrent jusqu'au dernier étage. C'était le second immeuble qu'avait acheté le couple Nara en arrivant à Tokyo et avait refait les deux derniers étages devenant ainsi leur appartement privé. Un véritable loft très luxueux sur deux étages mais des invités que Gaara n'avait pas prévu les attendaient déjà, coupe de champagne en main. Le père de Shikamaru était confortablement assis dans le salon spacieux.

Gaara posa Luoyue au sol en observant tour à tour le couple qui étaient aussi surpris que lui face à la présence de Shikaku et les autres invités. Comprenant que rien ne se passait comme prévu, il demanda à ce que Luoyue soit tenu à l'écart de la discussion en voyant tous les grands noms de la pègre chinoise réuni dans ce salon. Mais Kizashi se baissa pour prendre son petit-fils dans les bras et l'embrassa affectueusement, le petit semblait reprendre des couleurs après s'être autant inquiété à voir les adultes paniqués.

Le grand père le posa un peu plus loin, à l'écart avec Shu Hei, et les firent s'asseoir près d'un bassin peu profond entourant une plateforme carrée dont sur le sol était tracé le signe du Yin et du Yang. Le bassin et la plateforme étaient, en journée, illuminés par le puit de lumière au-dessus. Il chargea un de ses hommes de mains de veiller sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils terminent leur importante discussion.

Temari proposa de s'asseoir autour de la table triangulaire scandinave qui faisait face au salon et permettait une vue d'ensemble sur le premier étage qui avait été pensé pour être entièrement ouvert. Hinata Hyûga, fut la première à se lever et à suivre Temari jusqu'à la table puis les autres suivirent dans un silence religieux. Pour qu'ils soient tous réunis ici, c'étaient que les choses étaient graves, vraiment très graves.

\- Ces fils de putes ont tué ma mère, avait fini par avouer Hinata qui voulait ne montrer aucune douleur sur son visage, être fille d'un clan aussi puissant était difficile pour une jeune femme.

Le roux souffla, en observant tous les chefs assis à la table, Shikamaru, Temari et lui étaient restés debout derrière eux, écoutant la discussion. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'heure était grave, c'était une véritable guerre de clan qui s'était mis en place. Lee qui buvait son verre de champagne regarda d'un œil Hanabi debout derrière sa sœur, le visage impassible pourtant il l'avait vu pleurer quelques heures avant, quand elle avait été mise au courant par sa sœur.

\- Le quartier de Kabukichō est entièrement dirigé par nous cinq, donc nous n'avons rien à y craindre ici, avait simplement déclaré Shikaku en posant un regard sur l'ensemble des dirigeant. Tant que l'on contrôlera ce quartier de Shinjuku, on sera tranquille.

\- Et concernant les meurtres ? Il me semble avoir entendu à la NHK qu'un nouveau charnier avait été découvert...

Raasa, le chef de la famille No Sabaku, avait ouvert le sujet sensible. Il n'aimait pas passer par quatre chemins, il fonçait toujours droit au but. Gaara l'observa longuement, il l'avait élevé pour être son successeur, lui apprenant très jeune la dure réalité du métier.

\- Je me suis rendu sur les lieux et comme les autres morts, c'est toujours aussi bâclé, comme si c'était un enfant qui faisait ça sans savoir s'y prendre.

\- Enfant ou pas, je prévois de lui faire subir une torture dont il n'est pas prêt d'oublier une fois mort, avait dit Hinata en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Shikamaru m'a donné les détails d'un document que Tenten Wong s'est procurée, fit Shikaku en sortant un paquet de cigarette, ça parle d'un chinois qui s'est fait taillé une pipe par une pute et qui du jour au lendemain a décidé de foutre la merde dans Kabukichō. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Tu veux parler du chien enragé ?

Shikaku se mis à sourire en mordant fermement le filtre de sa cigarette. Leur expression sur leur visage était un délice à ses yeux.

\- J'ai appris qu'il s'était évadé de la prison du désert de Taklamakan de la province de Xinjiang.

\- Quand ? depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais fils de pute ! s'exclama Hinata qui s'était levée pour le frapper.

\- On se calme, je ne l'ai appris que ce matin, fit-il en soufflant sa fumée sur le visage de la jeune femme qui voyait rouge.

\- Et tu sais quoi exactement ? questionnait Kizashi qui observait son petit-fils s'amuser près de l'eau.

\- Simplement qu'il utilise un faux passeport, le bureau de l'immigration à une vidéo de surveillance le montrant à l'aéroport sur un vol pour Budapest.

Il tira longuement sur sa clope, recrachant la fumée par ses narines alors qu'il observait le dossier que tenait son fils. C'était de ce dossier que Shikamaru s'apprêtait à aborder au restaurant avant que l'ordre de quitter les lieux ne soit donné.

\- Alors ce n'est pas lui ! s'exclama Raasa qui tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ce foutoir.

\- A Budapest, il a complètement disparu des caméras, Interpol est incapable de mettre la main sur lui.

\- Mais une chose est sûr, il est revenu ici pour nous, souffla Raasa en prenant une gorgée de son champagne.

\- Ou pas. La voix de Shikamaru s'était élevée lasse, je ne pense pas qu'il soit de retour, sinon ces meurtres seraient différents, et puis il s'en prendrait directement à nous. Au contraire, soit c'est une imitation, soit il veut faire croire que ce n'est pas lui.

Il s'avança dans le salon et en résolvant un puzzle, ouvrit un boitier contenant un dossier avec des photos et documents très complets. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un dossier monté entièrement par le trio Sakura-Saï-Tenten sur les recherches sur le Groupe Namikaze et chacun des employés qui pourraient être touchés par l'affaire, de près comme de loin. Sakura le lui avait remis en main propre avant-hier pour qu'il l'étudie et lui dise ce qu'il en pense et pour lui, tout était clair, l'entreprise s'était sabotée elle-même pour couvrir ses acquisitions en Chine et couvrir son deuxième secteur d'activité, la drogue.

\- Sakura travaille actuellement sur un dossier épineux qui pourrait retourner toute la situation, nos spéculations actuelles portes sur le fait que Naruto Uzumaki pourrait être impliqué dans ce merdier. On pense qu'il aurait créé lui-même l'escroquerie de son entreprise pour faire croire que le salarié licencier les aurait doublés.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, fit Hinata d'un regard déterminé. Je sais relativement bien m'y prendre avec les hommes, avouait-elle dans un sourire distordue.

\- Mais ça risque de rentrer en conflit avec l'affaire de Sakura.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sait très bien s'y faire. C'est une experte dans ce domaine puisqu'elle a été entraînée par Kizashi et Shikaku. Quant à moi, je vais m'occuper de ce très cher, Naruto Uzumaki, fit-elle en prenant la photo du jeune directeur dans les mains. Hanabi, trouve-le-moi, je veux son emploi du temps complet et arrange-moi un rendez-vous en tête à tête avec lui.

Sa jeune sœur acquiesça en scrutant la photographie montrant Naruto à un gala de charité discutant avec son frère aîné. Gaara observa Lee qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et encore moins de son entrevue avec l'adjoint de direction.

Dans la voiture, sur le retour jusqu'à l'appartement des Yang, Lee n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche mais avait posé sur le petit Luoyue de nombreux regards inquiets qui n'avaient pas échappés à Gaara.

Alors que le petit maître Yang dormait à point fermé dans la chambre de sa mère, Lee s'était assis dans le canapé et tapait frénétiquement sur son ordinateur portable. Gaara qui préparait le bento de Luoyue pour le lendemain entendit le chinois juré d'énervement avant d'exploser sa tasse sur le sol.

\- Ce mec n'est qu'une raclure, avait-il lâché fou de rage.

Gaara compris rapidement qu'il parlait de Deidara Namikaze et s'avança vers lui un verre de vin rouge dans la main, lui tendant le verre à ballon il s'assit dans le canapé et l'écouta parler.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé l'accès au bilan comptable de l'entreprise, il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait affaire avec moi que si j'accomplissais ses conditions. J'ai rarement vu un mec aussi pété, putain ! beuglât-il en prenant le verre de vin et en buvant de moitié sa contenance âcre.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? avait demandé Gaara en l'observant s'exciter dans tous les sens.

\- Une livraison d'arme, la libération d'un prisonnier japonais et qu'on retrouve sa pute française ! Rien que ça ! Ce fils de pute, si ce n'est pas lui qui est derrière les meurtres de nos familles, je suis sûr qu'il côtoie ce fils de chien !

\- Combien il donne pour les armes ?

\- 61 154 550 yens (476 271€), crachait-il.

\- Et le prisonnier qu'il veut qu'on relâche ?

Le noiraud souffla longuement après avoir terminé son verre de vin rouge en repensant au prisonnier qu'il devait faire relâcher prochainement quand son dossier repasserait devant les juges pour une possible remise en liberté.

\- Jiraya, Inada Jiraya.

\- Putain mais quel merdier... soufflait le roux en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Et le juge, tu penses qu'il va accepter de lui donner une conditionnelle ?

\- Il est connu pour ne pas libérer les pédophiles et violeurs, même pour bonne conduite.

\- Normal ... qui voudrait que ce chien sorte se promener dans la rue.

Gaara souffla longuement en cramant une clope. Il se délecta longuement de la fumée qui se propageait dans ses poumons, la nicotine venant titiller doucement ses nerfs. Son regard vert-clair se posa sur le paquet de clope à moitié plein, et en écoutant Lee souffler aussi désespérément, il comprenait pourquoi il était aussi affecté par cette affaire.

\- C'est lui qui a fait ça à Hotaru, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et crois moi... une fois relâché, il va recommencer à violer, torturer et tuer aussi sauvagement... soufflât-il en massant ses yeux douloureux.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il verserait une larme pour sa petite sœur, pas maintenant. Il s'était juré de lui faire la peau, et seulement une fois qu'il aurait eu sa vengeance, il acceptera de laisser libre-cours à sa souffrance qui l'habitait depuis tant d'années.

* * *

II.

* * *

 **Le petit mot de Sei**

Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! J'attendrais une à deux semaines avant de poster la suite, histoire de vous faire languir un petit peu.

Ce chapitre est lu, relu, et encore relu donc normalement il ne devrait plus y avoir trop de fautes... J'espère.

 ** _Envie d'un accès au prochain chapitre de "Je veux devenir son père" ?_ **

Mais avant, un petit commentaire sur ce que tu as aimé ou pas ? C'est juste en dessous, c'est gratuit, en accès libre et illimité. Ça ne mange pas de pain, je t'assure. C'est quoi ? Grosso-modo, une minute de ton temps et ça me fera plaisir, peu m'importe qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, j'aimerai avoir ton avis parce qu'il est important pour moi.

Et ensuite, tu as le droit de cliquer juste à côté pour accéder au prochain chapitre une fois qu'il sera mis en ligne.

Amicalement vôtre,

Sei Otome ~


End file.
